Холодное тело - горячее сердце (Cold Body, Warm Heart)
by Sevima
Summary: (авторский) После эпидемии зомби по имени Лок (все, что осталось от имени великого детектива) встречается с армейским доктором - выжившим человеком - и спасает его во время очередной атаки мертвоходящих. Вскоре Джон понимает, что Лок не похож на других зомби. И они вдвоем начинают свой крестовый поход, который изменит всё и всех... (дурацкий анонс, сама знаю)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** я лишь переводчик. Все права на персонажей принадлежат мистеру А.К.Дойлю, Гаттису и Моффату, а так же автору текста - **YourLoyalBlogger.** А я так, мимо пробегала.

* * *

**Ссылка на оригинал:** s/9218821/1/Cold-Body-Warm-Heart

* * *

**Шерлок**

Я не знаю, как все началось. Никто из нас не знает. А те, кто мог бы, сейчас уже слишком далеко, чтобы сказать хоть что-то. Только что все было нормально: не было ни зомби, ни скелетов - жизнь шла своим чередом. Возможно даже, она была не так уж и скучна. А потом что-то случилось. Может быть, вирус или радиация. Ну или неудачный эксперимент. Честно говоря, никто не знает правды. Да и на тот момент большинству людей и без того было, о чем подумать. Если это вообще кого-то интересовало. Я имею в виду, что большая часть человечества вдруг стала зомби.

Я не помню, как умер, было ли мне больно или был ли кто-то в моей старой жизни, кого это могло заинтересовать. Но когда я сильно стараюсь что-нибудь вспомнить, на ум приходит слово. Сначала я не был уверен, что оно означает, да и сейчас тоже, но я решил сделать его своим именем.

Привет, я Лок. Я зомби и не ел уже целую неделю.

* * *

Я живу в мертвой части Лондона. Это должна была быть шутка. Но из меня плохой шутник. Здесь темно, пусто и скучно. Просто невероятно скучно. Это настоящая смерть. Ты проводишь дни, медленно блуждая по улицам. Кто-то повторяет одни и те же маршруты изо дня в день. Другие - исследуют новые места. В парке есть одна пожилая дама, которая все время ходит по кругу. Мы бродим весь день, а на ночь возвращаемся в свои жилища. У большинства зомби нет определенного места, которое они могли бы назвать домом. Это просто место, где они проводят ночь, когда скелеты, Кости, выходят на охоту. Но как только светает, они вновь сливаются с остальными зомби, занимаясь теми же делами. Хотя нельзя сказать, что мы чем-то занимаемся. Никто не ходит на работу, хоть некоторые все еще и думают иначе.

Я живу в доме 221-б на какой-то улице. Это должно что-то значить, но давно забыто. Вроде со мной жил кто-то еще - в квартире под моей. Женщина средних лет или немного старше. Не уверен, почему, но когда я смотрю на стены вокруг, эти воспоминания всплывают в голове. То же самое происходит и с людьми. Есть мужчина, живущий в доме в конце улицы, - по его большому пальцу левой руки я могу сказать, что он был пилотом, еще, что у него была аллергия на орехи и на момент своей смерти он хотел уйти от жены. Мне достаточно одного взгляда на него, чтобы понять это. Хотя и не могу сказать, почему. Или почему другие не могут. Для меня это все очевидно.

Мой дом заполнен вещами. Зомби не спят. Так что я занимаю свое время, пока не брожу по Лондону в поисках еды, собирая разнообразные предметы. Старые книги и газеты, любопытные безделушки, гарпун. Еще есть череп. Но, думаю, он скорее друг. У меня есть скрипка, но я не могу на ней играть. Пальцы зомби не особо приспособлены для этого. Я бы сказал, что это меня расстраивает, если бы зомби умели чувствовать.

Обычно ночью я сижу дома. И каждое утро я выхожу на улицу и дохрамываю до госпиталя. Больницы - хороший источник пищи потому, что живые часто совершают одну и ту же ошибку, занимаясь там своими поисками. Возможно, это место раньше для меня что-то значило, иначе почему меня так туда тянет? Мне нравится сидеть в морге. С тех пор, как там больше нет тел.

Я просто чувствую, что должен быть там. Ха, чувствую. Я бы рассмеялся, если бы помнил, как это делается.

Остаток дня я провожу в размышлениях. Никому из нас некуда спешить. Единственно, мы делаем что-то более-менее осмысленно, когда нас начинает мучить голод, и мы выходим на охоту. Тогда мы собираемся в группы, не совсем понимаю, почему, но так, все же, лучше, чем поодиночке. Мне не особо нравится охотиться. Чувствую себя ненормальным, чудовищем, когда впиваюсь в плоть живого человека. Но это единственный способ выжить. Так что я ненормальный и мертвый, а мой мозг все равно продолжает работать.

Не знаю, где я, и не думаю, что заходил когда-то так далеко. Пожалуй, лучше вернуться.

* * *

**Джон**

Чертов зомби-апокалипсис начался пять лет назад. Я только успел вернуться с одной войны домой, как влип в другую. Поначалу это были лишь маленькие очаги, но теперь, похоже, уже вся планета катится в ад. Какая ирония: все те фильмы про зомби, которые я когда-то смотрел, вдруг стали правдой. Теперь, чтобы все исчезло, нельзя просто нажать на стоп. Такова реальность. Зомби существуют, и это не спецэффекты или актеры в костюмах. Когда-то они были живыми людьми. Друзьями, братьями, сестрами, родителями и детьми, ставшими теперь ожившими трупами. Хотя для мертвецов они очень даже неплохо сохранились. Думаю, в этом Голливуд несколько перестарался.

Как только я вернулся с войны, меня, как и остальных, эвакуировали на безопасную территорию. Нас отправили защищать выживших. Какое облегчение было увидеть сестру среди них. Как и еще несколько лиц. Как военврач, большую часть времени я провожу в полевом госпитале, заботясь о больных и раненых. И хотя нас защищает возведенная вокруг лагеря стена, время от времени из пригородов к нам приходят те, кто не пострадал от заразы. В течение недели их постоянно сканируют и проверяют. Пока мы не можем быть уверены, что они здоровы. Мы не знаем точно, почему происходит заражение, поэтому и должны быть уверены, что никто из них не укушен.

У тех, кого заразили, все же, есть выбор. Пока они еще могут его сделать. Остаться в карантине и привести дела в порядок, после чего их убьют, или же попытать удачу за стеной. Большинство из них даже не пытается бежать, рискуя жизнями своих близких, и выбирают быструю смерть. Наша жизнь здесь довольно безрадостна. Это даже не жизнь - выживание. Дети не смеются и не играют на улицах. У нас есть электричество, но никто не слушает музыку и не смотрит телевизор. Люди выполняют свои обязанности, а потом прячутся по домам. Нам еще повезло, что есть, где прятаться. В этой части Лондона целая сеть бомбоубежищ еще с прошлой мировой войны. Многие живут под землей, в этих катакомбах.

Моя сестра и я присмотрели маленькую квартирку около госпиталя. И живем еще с двумя докторами и медсестрой. С алкоголизмом она покончила. Оказывается, конец света может либо сломать вас, либо сделать сильнее. Она работает секретарем на одном из складов. Помогает организовывать поставки по секторам. Всего их пять: правительственный, военный, медицинский, продовольственный и снабженческий. Гражданское население может жить во всех пяти, но в основном они обитают в первых двух. У каждого сектора свой цвет. Правительство - белый, военные - черный, медицина - красный, снабженцы - синий, а продовольственный - зеленый. Я и Гарриет, моя сестра, живем в Красном.

И это хорошо, насколько это вообще возможно.

* * *

Мы выяснили, что существует два вида зомби. Первые покрыты плотью, вторые - нет. Это внешнее отличие. Вы можете убежать от обычных зомби, но вряд ли - от скелетов. Они ходят группами. Все зомби, в конце концов, становятся скелетами. И тогда они теряют последние частицы человечности.

Я тоже успел повоевать с зомби, даже с несколькими скелетами, и все еще жив. Знаю, очень глупо делать вылазки за медикаментами на опасную территорию. Но я расскажу вам один секрет. Мне это нравится. Мне не хватает того адреналина, что я получал на войне. Я неплохой человек и считаю, что война - это ужасно. Но это все равно приключение. И мне это нужно. Так что, как только выдается случай, я хожу за стену. Гарри это бесит.

Но без моих походов мы не смогли бы протянуть так долго. Обычно я приношу ей что-нибудь, чтобы подбодрить. Важно оставаться в хороших отношениях с семьей. Слишком многие из нас потеряли близких. У нас есть один седовласый полицейский, что охраняет территорию медсектора и иногда снабженцев, у него всегда очень грустный взгляд. Я слышал, он потерял своего сына. По крайней мере, так говорят. Когда-то он был инспектором Скотланд-Ярда. Сейчас этого не требуется. Но ему хочется быть нужным. А еще несколько раз видел проезжающего мимо какого-то правительственного чиновника из Белого сектора. Однажды он сидел в "Кафе Зомби" (черный юмор - правда, мило?), а в его глазах плескалась смерть, будто он потерял всякую надежду на что-то. Он всегда выглядит так, будто и не было никакого конца света. Костюм в идеальном состоянии, прическа - волосок к волоску и неизменный зонт-трость.

Как будто в его жизни ничего не изменилось. Но когда думает, что его никто не видит, он тихо вздыхает и, кажется, что мужчина вот-вот заплачет, но его губы никогда не дрожат. Я спрашивал о нем как-то. Он был какой-то важной шишкой в Правительстве, еще до того, как вся эта фигня началась. Он потерял своего младшего брата и уже отчаялся когда-нибудь его отыскать. Для его же блага, надеюсь, что его брат умер быстрой и окончательной смертью.

Включились сирены. Мне пора на работу - больные ждут.


	2. Chapter 2

**Шерлок**

Сегодня все чего-то слишком активны. Значит, будет охота. Когда мы голодны - мы более беспокойны. Я не могу описать это чувство. Когда ты жив, твой желудок напоминает тебе о том, что пора бы поесть, но когда ты мертв - он уже не подает никаких сигналов. Ты просто... знаешь. Обычно я не обращаю на это внимания, разве что когда совсем подхожу к краю. Мне нравится есть мозги. Хотя это и отвратительно. Когда ты ешь мозг еще недавно жившего человека, то можешь увидеть его воспоминания. Возможно, это покажется полным бредом, но я сам их видел. И только тогда я чувствую себя живым.

Запертая дверь глухо сотрясается. Зомби не могут "постучать". Ну или у них просто больше нет понятия о хороших манерах. Доковыляв до двери, открываю ее. Это А. Он нашел меня спустя какое-то время, после моей смерти. Думаю, мы когда-то знали друг друга. Он был поваром до того, как попал ненадолго в тюрьму. Не уверен, откуда я это знаю. Я просто смотрю на него, и это всплывает у меня в голове.

- Ххррр, - спросил А, качнув головой в сторону выхода. _Пошли?_

- Нгрх, - ответил я, кивнув. Незачем оставаться внутри.

Издав одобрительный рык, он первым вышел на улицу, чье название я давно забыл, и завернул за угол. Так мы разговариваем. Иногда - это всего лишь язык жестов. Мы пытаемся произносить и слова, но это сложно. Зачастую, всего лишь одно слово за раз.

- Г-голо-ден, - заикаясь, произношу я, довольный собой.

Не особо легкое в произношении слово, когда ты еле ворочаешь языком. Большинство зомби могут произносить разве что однослоговые слова. У меня получаются и трехслоговые. А кивает, он не умеет говорить. Думаю, я один из немногих, кто вообще это может. Должно быть, в их маленьких мозгах так скучно. Они вообще думают? Как я. Или в их головах лишь промелькивают обрывки мыслей? Люди ошибочно полагают, что зомби лишь безмозглые машины для поедания плоти. Это не совсем так. Зомби думают о еде, думают о своих перемещениях. О перемещениях и еде.

А толкает меня плечом. У меня вновь задумчивое лицо - ему это не нравится. И это понятно. Кости оставили нас в покое потому, что мы мертвы, но если мы будем делать что-то необычное для зомби, они могут и передумать. Если у них есть, чем думать. Вот Кости точно - безжалостные машины для поедания плоти.

Наша обычная группа ждет нас с А за углом. Хотя сегодня есть и новенькие. Еды становится меньше. Животные тоже подходят, но лишь когда поблизости нет человечены. На самом деле, нам не требуется есть так часто. Но когда мы просто сидим, ничего не делая, трансформация в Кости происходит намного быстрее. Начинается все с исхудания, плоть, как бы, усыхает на костях. Глазные яблоки твердеют. У большинства зомби пустой взгляд, но только не у Костей. Затем они срывают с себя остатки мертвой плоти. Выглядит это ужасно. И дороги назад уже нет. Став Костями, ты останешься ими навсегда. Не хочу когда-нибудь стать одним из них.

Я провел столько времени, размышляя об этом, что не заметил, как мы дошли до больницы. Обычно мы уходим дальше, но один из нас учуял запах свежей крови. Я принюхался. Какой чудесный аромат. Сочетание железа, теплой плоти и бьющегося сердца. Запах еды. И там не один человек. Как минимум, пять. Я вместе со всеми поплелся внутрь здания.

Местные обитатели, которых и так почти нет, не реагируют на нас. Несколько докторов и бывших пациентов занимают верхние этажи. Они нечасто спускаются вниз. Лестницы - просто кошмар для нас, а как пользоваться лифтом никто не помнит. Поворачиваем к складским помещениям. Запах становится сильнее, я даже могу различить тихий шепот.

Это самая худшая часть в том, чтобы быть зомби - необходимость убивать. Но что угодно лучше, чем стать Костями. Все, что угодно.

* * *

**Джон**

Я не должен так радоваться шансу в очередной раз оставить безопасность и уют своей квартирки, но, временами, мне становится так душно, что просто необходимо глотнуть свежего воздуха. Я хотел бы пробежаться по открытой местности, по пустым улицам, не ожидая нападения с любой стороны. Но это невозможно. У нас заканчивается пенициллин и еще некоторые медикаменты, так что я и еще несколько человек устроили вылазку, чтобы пополнить запасы. В этот раз Стэмфорд пошел со мной - впервые за все время. Ему не стоило этого делать, но все остальные были заняты. Еще с нами Мэндел, санитар, Рори, медбрат и пара солдат. Плюс, с нами пошел инспектор. Он никогда не ходил с нами раньше. Я узнал, что его зовут Грег.

- Мне сказали пойти с вами. Видимо, теперь моя очередь. Оно и понятно, там от меня мало толку. Преступлений больше никто не совершает, - мы разговорились, и он оказался нормальным мужиком.

- Дело в том, что я не знаю, зачем мы остаемся здесь. Да, мы в безопасности за стеной, но в мире скоро не останется зомби, потому что им и есть-то нечего.

- Думаю, что у парней из верхушки есть свои причины, Джон. И мы должны верить, что они знают, что делают, - возможно, Грег и прав. Но все же, я не могу отделаться от чувства, что мы всего лишь дожидаемся неизбежного.

Чтобы собрать побольше бинтов, до Бартса мы заглянули еще в одну больницу. Пока нам везло - улицы были пусты. И это меня нервирует. Мы вскрыли заднюю дверь госпиталя Св. Бартоломью. Мне всегда нравились замки - зомби с ними никогда не справиться. Я слышу шуршание ног на верхних этажах. Бывшие пациенты, ставшие зомби, ходят по ним без причины. Майк Стэмфорд дернулся, опрокинув ведро с какой-то гнилью.

- Боже, Майк, смотри, куда идешь, - рыкнул Мэндел. То, что они все наверху, не значит, что они не смогут спуститься, если учуят запах свежего мяса.

- Извините, простите.

Склад находится прямо в конце коридора, за поворотом. Солдаты охраняют выход, пока мы набираем то, что нам нужно. Тут столько всего, но у нас слишком мало времени, чтобы успеть взять с собой хоть сколько-нибудь значительное количество. Да и чем тяжелее будут наши рюкзаки, тем медленнее мы будем идти. Я набираю полную сумку и жду остальных.

Пока не слышу то, чего мы боимся больше всего.

Звук приближающихся зомби.


	3. Chapter 3

**Джон**

Все происходит так быстро, что мы почти не успеваем что-то сделать. Дверь со стуком распахивается, и, по меньшей мере, дюжина зомби вваливается в комнату. Пули летят во все стороны. Все стреляют во всё, что движется. Ну, почти все. Кое-кто держится за голову. Я имею в виду буквально. Я обезвреживаю, по крайней мере, трех зомби прежде, чем скомандовать всем отступать. Никто меня не слышит. Я прячусь под стол. Грег уже сидит под соседним. Он прикладывает палец к губам, призывая к тишине. Может, мы сможем остаться незамеченными. Пара зомби отрывается от поедания плоти и принюхивается. Если они нас учуят и нападут все вместе, то нам конец.

Я вижу, как несколько из них, закончив питаться, встали и бродят по помещению. Боже, где Майк?! Вот дерьмо. Нужно было следить за ним! Один из них движется к нам. Черт, надеюсь, у меня еще остались патроны. Я сижу неподвижно, прижавшись спиной к подпорке стола. Мой пистолет никогда не дрожит. Я готов.

* * *

**Шерлок**

Большинство из нас спешат вперед. Из-за своей хромоты я не могу быть в числе первых, но я знаю, что, когда я дойду, и для меня кое-что останется. Я не обращаю внимания на пули, попадающие в мое тело. Хотя мне крупно не повезет, если они попадут мне в голову. Единственный способ убить нас - повреждение черепа. Мозг, жесткий диск. О, мне это нравится. Надо это использовать. Я не хочу потерять свою голову. Возможно, это лишь пародия на жизнь, но это все, что у меня есть.

Один из них попал мне в плечо. Это не больно, но раздражает. Мне нравится мое пальто, и теперь в нем появилась новая дырка. Я поворачиваюсь, отыскивая обидчика, - полный мужчина в костюме, тычущий в мою сторону пистолетом. Его трясет, пот льется ручьем по бледной коже. Никто больше не наступает на него. Это значит, что он мой.

Я нападаю на него, до крови вцепляясь в его плечи ногтями. Он вновь пытается выстрелить в меня, но теперь я достаточно близко и просто выбиваю пистолет из его рук. Он дрожит все больше, пока я, нависая над ним, приближаюсь и кусаю его за шею. Это я ненавижу больше всего.

Конечно же, он кричит, как и все, но если ты хочешь нормально поесть, их нельзя убивать сразу. Так что я не ем пока ничего жизненноважного. Он не достаточно силен, чтобы справиться со мной, даже при условии, что я зомби. Я разрываю его грудную клетку, заливая его кровью пол вокруг. И свое пальто в придачу. Мне оно действительно нравится. К счастью, материал достаточно темный, чтобы пятна крови не особо бросались в глаза.

Моя еда истекает кровью - у него осталось совсем мало времени. Он может стать одним из нас, или я могу съесть его мозг. Я так давно в последний раз ел чьи-то мозги, а этот человек может быть единственной возможностью в течение еще долгого времени. Плюс, сомневаюсь, что он захотел бы стать одним из нас. Я удерживаю его, пока его тело все еще дергается, и готовлюсь к следующему шагу.

* * *

В моей голове пролетают обрывки чужих воспоминаний. Это дает мне огромный прилив сил. Я чувствую себя таким живым. Я вижу его еще ребенком, улыбающимся, играющим в доктора с куклами. Я вижу его смеющимся вместе с его младшей сестрой, ее волосы заплетены в косички. Вот он старше, это его первый день в школе, он беспокоится, что одноклассники будут смеяться над его очками. Он умен - умнее, чем я думал. Теперь он студент медколледжа, и его зовут Майк. Он смеется с другим мужчиной, невысоким блондином, чья улыбка заставляет меня хотеть присоединиться к ним.

Он называет этого мужчину Джон. Они быстро становятся закадычными друзьями. Майк беспокоится, когда Джон уходит на войну. Получается, этот Джон - военный доктор. Достаточно умный, чтобы стать доктором, достаточно храбрый, чтобы стать военным. И вновь мысли Майка о нем - они еще больше меня интригуют. Не знаю, почему, но, возможно, потому, что этот Джон сейчас тоже в комнате. Я видел его, когда вошел, но едва обратил на него внимание. Но теперь, зная о нем все это, я уверен, если он выстрелит, его рука не дрогнет. Он нас не боится. Большинство людей бегут от нас, почему же он - нет?

Я взял от Майка все, что смог. Я уронил его голову на пол и встал, стараясь не поскользнуться в луже разлитой крови. Стоя, как мог, прямо, я принюхался. Среди нас все еще находится два бьющихся сердца. И я точно знаю, где они.


	4. Chapter 4

**Джон**

Черт, черт, черт! Один из них идет к нам. Если я выстрелю, тут же набегут остальные. Черт. А он неплохо одет для зомби, хотя я уже видел нескольких в костюмах-тройках. Стараюсь забиться глубже под стол, но дальше тупик. А он высокий - намного выше меня. Черт подери, почему он присел на корточки, и чего это я не стреляю?! А, да, не хочу привлекать внимание других. Хотя какая разница? Он уже меня нашел и... просто смотрит на меня?

Чего это он на меня уставился?

* * *

**Шерлок**

Я нашел его под столом. Но он не трясется от страха. Взгляд твердый. Он готов разнести мою голову одним выстрелом. Думаю, я его удивил, иначе бы он уже давно это сделал. Он довольно невзрачен, по крайней мере, на первый взгляд. Но теперь, я вижу, что он - прирожденный военный. Но он в госпитале. А, да, он же доктор. Конечно же, врача ценят везде, куда бы тот ни пошел, но почему он здесь? Почему в эпицентре опасности и ни капельки не боится?

Я постарался вспомнить имя из воспоминаний Майка. Оно начиналось на Д. Джеймс?.. Нет... Джон! Надо показать ему, что он вне опасности. Почему мне нужно это делать? Я не хочу его есть, он слишком интересен. Да, должно быть, так.

- Д... Джжоааанн.

Да, этим ты никого не удивишь. Надо попробовать еще и, не заикаясь. Но оно все равно больше похоже на Джан, а не Джон, но, я думаю, послание вполне понятное. Послание, говорящее: "Я знаю, что тебя зовут Джон. Пожалуйста, не подумай, что это очень странно. Просто я только что съел мозг твоего друга.".

Когда он слышит свое имя, слетающее с моих губ, его глаза сами собой становятся шире. Он выглядит сбитым с толку. Неудивительно - мертвец, которого он впервые в жизни видит, знает его имя. Нужно сказать ему, что с ним все будет хорошо. Но слова это, вообще-то, не мой конек. Не тогда, когда их нужно произносить.

- Зззащита.

Я указал на себя и повторил. Он не проникся. Он посмотрел на остальных, и я понял, что они все еще могут его учуять. Нужно что-то сделать, чтобы замаскировать запах живой плоти. В общем, я просто размазал по его лицу кровь его же мертвого друга и, обнюхав, удовлетворенно выдохнул. Я постарался поднять его на ноги, но он продолжал сопротивляться.

- Защита.

Он покачал головой, но я очень упрям и заставил его подняться. Он посмотрел на другой стол - там был еще один живой. Но он не был мне интересен, так что я проигнорировал его присутствие. Джон крепче сжал в руке пистолет и прошептал что-то. И пошел со мной. С чего вдруг? Что заставило его передумать?

Это не имеет особого значения. Нам надо идти. Я хочу разгадать этого Джона.

* * *

**Джон**

Когда он произнес мое имя, я чуть было не вскрикнул. Мы не были знакомы. Откуда бы ему знать мое имя? Плюс, зомби не разговаривают. Это первый признак зомби. Кроме того, что зомби - это зло, а живые - хорошо. Зомби не говорят, у них нет эмоций, и они не умеют думать. Так что не о чем беспокоиться, стреляя в них. Все человеческое в них уже мертво. И все же, этот только что назвал меня по имени. И сказал, что безобиден для меня. Безобидный зомби? Не смешите меня. Черт подери, он хочет, чтобы я встал. Я мог бы застрелить его, но что-то в его глазах не дает мне этого сделать. И почему-то я опускаю свой пистолет. Он уже давно мог бы меня съесть. Но не сделал этого.

Я позволил ему размазать по себе кровь - от нее разит смертью. И позволяю поднять себя на ноги. Посмотрев в сторону Грега, замечаю его потрясенный взгляд. Не думаю, что это потому, что этот парень назвал мое имя. Скорее всего, он знал его. Боже, что если это и есть его сын? И теперь он зомби. Вот дерьмо. Надеюсь, они всего лишь бывшие коллеги. Он что-то шепчет мне, но я не слышу. Я говорю ему, что вернусь за ним, если смогу. Не знаю, верит ли он мне. Но он кивает и шепотом желает мне удачи. Я действительно хочу верить, что удача будет со мной, потому что я позволил проклятому зомби, буквально, вывести меня из госпиталя. Должно быть, я сошел с ума. Точно, я рехнулся.

Эта кровь, наверно, какой-то секретный репеллент от зомби, потому что они совершенно меня не замечают. Может, они думают, что я стал одним из них? Темноволосый зомби с выразительными глазами не дает мне отойти в сторону. Если бы у него были эмоции, я бы сказал, что он нервничает. Как будто он беспокоится о моей безопасности. Он ведет меня по улицам Лондона. Теперь я не смогу убежать, даже если захочу, потому что остальные могут вычислить, что я, вообще-то, не зомби. Мы остановились около квартиры на Бейкер-стрит. Он неуклюже дергает за ручку двери. Я застрелю его, когда мы войдем. Это что, шутка такая? Но... зомби не умеют шутить. Что же он такое?

* * *

**Шерлок**

Я рад, что он остался со мной и что остальные ничего не поняли. Я привел домой человека. Почему я веду себя так странно? Больше никто не сделал бы подобного. Разве что они могли принести с собой части человеческого тела. Но те быстро портятся. Я пришел домой вовремя - солнце только что спряталось за зданиями. Почему я не могу открыть эту дверь? Давай же рука, работай, как надо. Вот так, правильно! Я завел его внутрь и запер дверь. Прохромав в комнату, которая когда-то была гостиной, я положил мою новую находку на каминную полку. Это старая доска для клюэдо. Но она никак не хочет там лежать. Так что я просто вдавливаю ее в стенку. Так-то лучше.

Джон следит за моими действиями. Я его смущаю. Но, думаю, я его чем-то поразил, раз его взгляд стал мягче.

- Что ты такое? - спрашивает он, осматривая комнату, но все же держа меня в поле зрения. Я не знаю. Я ненормальный. Я пожал плечами, и он покачал головой.

- Откуда ты знаешь мое имя?.. Черт, почему я тебя об этом спрашиваю? Зомби не разговаривают.

Ауч, это обидно. Я разговариваю.

- Джан, - отвечаю я. Вот. Докажи теперь, что зомби не разговаривают. Он вновь трясет головой. На его лице появляется легкая беспокойная улыбка.

- Да, это мое имя. Найди себе свое, приятель.

У меня есть имя. Одно из. Зачем мне его искать? Лучше сказать его ему, а то он, наверно, чувствует себя глупо.

- Л-л... Л-лллл, - проклятье! Ненавижу слова на букву "Л". Язык мертвеца не особо приспособлен к сокращениям и ударам по верхнему своду челюсти. - Л-ллоккк, - в конце концов, произношу я, тыча себя в грудь. Я горжусь собой.

Джон тут же перестает улыбаться и, подняв руку, чешет свой затылок.

- Твое имя... Лок? У тебя есть имя? Твою же мать, во что я себя втянул? У зомби нет имен.

Я повторяю свое имя, доказывая тем самым, что он не прав, но тот только всплескивает руками и идет на кухню. Он говорит сам с собой, как будто меня нет рядом, одновременно просматривая содержимое полок. И победно вскрикивает, находя коробку с чаем. В доме все еще есть слабое электричество, так что он включает чайник и ждет.

- Ты не похож на остальных, приятель.


	5. Chapter 5

**Джон**

Почему я раньше не обратил внимания на эту доску для клюэдо? Черт, это действительно как-то прошло мимо меня. Я в доме у зомби, хотя у них и нет домов, и он снова на меня пялится. Это действительно несколько напрягает. Не мог бы ты прекратить? Почему он не может просто прислонить доску к стене? Медленно осматриваю комнату. Тут такой беспорядок - повсюду разложены разнообразные вещи, предметы. Да ты, похоже, барахольщик.

- Что ты такое?

Слова слетают с моих губ прежде, чем я понимаю, что бессмысленно что-то спрашивать у зомби. Кроме, разве что, этого. Он не понимает, что само его существование противоестественно. Я трясу головой. Не могу поверить, что это действительно происходит.

- Откуда ты знаешь мое имя?..

Черт, почему я тебя об этом спрашиваю? Зомби не разговаривают, хотя этот умеет. Он назвал меня по имени. И еще раз, как будто это должно что-то значить. Или он так доказывает мне, что может говорить?

- Да, это мое имя. Найди себе свое, приятель.

Ха, зомби, у которого есть имя, вот будет номер. Обнаружив кухню у себя за спиной, иду туда, гадая, осталась ли в доме хоть какая-то еда. Зомби старается что-то сказать, но заикается на первой букве.

- Л-ллоккк.

Лок? Что это должно означать? Зомби тычет себе в грудь. Погодите-ка... это его имя, что ли? У него есть имя? Что за имя такое "Лок"? О, брось, это просто глупость. Меня похитил зомби по имени Лок. Прелесть.

- Твое имя... Лок? У тебя есть имя? Твою же мать, во что я себя втянул? У зомби нет имен.

Он повторяет это слово вновь, и я сдаюсь. Чудно, он может называть себя хоть Споком, мне-то какая разница? Главное, чтобы ему не захотелось меня съесть. Кстати говоря... Мой желудок урчит, и я понимаю, что не ел с самого завтрака. Надо внимательнее осмотреть кухню. Не выпуская зомби из поля зрения, обыскиваю ящики. Ничего. В одном стоят тарелки и миски, в другом - стаканы и чашки. Беру одну - пить тоже хочется. Погодите, что это было в последнем ящике? Это что, чай? Это... листовой чай?! Да, это он!

- Замечательно!

Достаю пачку и ищу чайник. В углу стоит один, электрический, и просто фантастика, что он все еще работает. Боже, как я хочу чай, нормально заваренный чай. Что бы не выдавали на наших складах, это уж точно сложно назвать чаем. Зомби, думаю, теперь я должен привыкать называть его Локом, наблюдает за мной. Для простого зомби, он слишком интересуется происходящим. Все-таки, он - это что-то новое.

Проходит несколько минут, и, не тратя времени, я завариваю чай, вдыхая чудесный аромат качественного напитка. О да, просто потрясающий запах. Немного подождав, я подношу чашку ко рту и делаю маленький глоток. О Боже, да. О черт, я сказал это вслух? Должно быть да, раз зомби Лок смотрит на меня так растерянно. Я только что понял, как же это чисто по-британски. У нас зомби-апокалипсис, а я нахожусь в одной комнате с зомби и пью чай.

- Я бы тебе предложил, приятель, но, думаю, ты бы предпочел кровь.

Я опускаюсь в одно из небольших кресел около камина. Класс, они оказывается удобные. Зом... Лок садится в кресло напротив и продолжает смотреть на меня. Или на мой чай. Я вижу, как он принюхивается, морща нос. От отвращения к самому чаю? Или от того, что не может почувствовать этот запах? Моя рука все равно постоянно находится около пистолета. То, что он выглядит безобидным, не говорит о том, что это действительно так.

Сначала я допью свой чай, а уж потом буду решать, что делать дальше. Уже слишком темно, чтобы куда-то идти. Может, тут есть кровать, на которой я смогу переночевать.

* * *

**Шерлок**

Мне интересно, что он делает. В голове всплывает воспоминание. Чай. Он делает чай. Он издает забавные звуки. Думаю, ему нравится чай. Я слежу за ним, пока он сидит в одном из моих кресел и пьет это - пьет чай. Интересно, на что это похоже? Я принюхиваюсь, но запах не кажется мне привлекательным. Он говорит, что предложил бы и мне чаю, но, наверно, я предпочту кровь. Нет, Джон, это вампиры, а не зомби.

Я хочу поговорить с ним, но ничего не приходит на ум, так что я стараюсь не выглядеть слишком зловеще, разглядывая его. Каждый раз, когда он смотрит на меня, я отвожу взгляд. Это происходит столько раз, что он начинает смеяться. Мне нравится этот звук. Я не отрываю взгляда от пола, пока он не заканчивает пить чай и не ставит чашку на журнальный столик. Он выглядит уставшим. Думаю, для живого уже довольно поздно. И, наверно, он хочет спать. И видеть сны. В доме есть две спальни, плюс, зомби не спят. Надо ему сказать.

- Ссспааать? - спрашиваю я, надеясь, что он поймет.

- Я? Да, было бы неплохо. Тут есть кровать?

Похоже, он все еще находит невероятным, что оживший мертвец может говорить. Я киваю и встаю с кресла. Иду к лестнице. Наверху есть пустая спальня. На этом этаже тоже есть, но она завалена моими находками. Медленно поднимаюсь за ним по лестнице. Джон открывает дверь и кашляет - все поверхности покрывает толстый слой пыли.

- Пыыыыллль, - говорю я радостно. Я люблю пыль.

- Да, Лок. Очень хорошо.

Он сдергивает с кровати покрывало и кладет его рядом на стул.

- Да, думаю, это подойдет. Эм... ты можешь идти, - он садится на край кровати, чтобы снять ботинки. Наверно... наверно, мне надо идти. Я поворачиваюсь, чтобы выйти из спальни.

- И... спокойной ночи, Лок.

Я коротко рыкнул, кивнув в ответ, и оставил его одного. И это правильно.

* * *

**Джон**

Я закрыл за ним дверь и подпер ее тумбочкой. Сняв джемпер и рубашку, оставил на себе футболку и лег в кровать. Похоже, я все-таки смогу завтра вернуться домой. Этот парень вроде не собирается меня есть, а квартирка, честно сказать, оказалась довольно уютной. Но у меня остались медикаменты, которые очень нужны остальным. Я решу, что делать, утром. Закрыв глаза, стараюсь уснуть.

Не могу поверить, что только что пожелал спокойной ночи зомби.


	6. Chapter 6

**Шерлок**

Обычно я провожу ночи, бродя по квартире. Тут есть подвал, но он пуст. Есть зеркало, но я не люблю в него смотреть, так что я убрал его в шкаф. Иногда я сижу в одном из кресел, часами смотря в одну точку. Сегодня я просидел так два часа, еще час понаблюдал за неостанавливающейся птичкой, пьющей воду (ей никогда не будет достаточно), порычал на череп сорок пять минут, после чего споткнулся о стопку книг, что была сложена на полу, и задержался там еще на пятнадцать минут.

И пока я лежал, меня посетила блестящая идея принести Джону человеческой еды. Думаю, он будет голоден, когда проснется. А если у него будет еда, он может задержаться. Но что люди едят? Я знаю, что недалеко отсюда есть Теско*. Возможно, я смог бы найти там что-то, пока он спит. А это значит, надо идти прямо сейчас.

Если только я смогу подняться с пола...

* * *

Еще пятнадцать минут спустя я смог-таки встать и выйти из дома. Было все еще слишком темно, и я мог слышать визгливые переклички Костей. Они обычно появляются, когда днем тут проходят люди. Я не знаю, как они узнают. Их обоняние, видимо, лучше, чем у нас. Люди? Не думаю, что это то слово. Скорее уж, пища. Или живой корм. Хотя кого это волнует? Никого.

Я стараюсь ни в кого не врезаться, пока ковыляю вниз по улице до Теско. К счастью, мало кто любит быть на улице, пока тут бродят Кости. Я переступаю через разбитое стекло, что когда-то было дверью, и захожу внутрь. Большая часть еды давно испортилась, но должно же быть что-то, что еще пригодно в пищу. Я возьму всего по штуке. В магазине есть еще "покупатели". Я называю их так, хотя они просто бродят по проходам и тупо глазеют на яркие вывески и упаковки.

Набрав, что нашел, я пытаюсь аккуратно вынести все это из магазина. Но оно постоянно падает из рук, и я раздраженно рычу. Потом поднимаю, и все повторяется. Нет, так я точно никогда не дойду до дома. Мне нужно что-то, чтобы все это унести, но как? Я простоял на месте целых десять минут, пока мне в голову не пришла идея. Мешки - вот, что мне нужно. Потратив еще почти полчаса, я сложил все в пакеты. Я не говорил, что я тормоз? Черепахи и те быстрее меня.

Уверившись, что ничего не выпадет из пакетов или не прорвет целлофан снизу, я поднял их и поплелся к дому. И так как вокруг одни зомби, никто не замечает странности в том, что один из них вдруг решил сходить за покупками. Они даже не смотрят в мою сторону. Я чувствую такую гордость за себя, что вспомнил о человеческой еде.

Я пинком ноги открываю, а потом и закрываю дверь. Руки же заняты пакетами. Я кидаю их на кухонный стол и отхожу на шаг. И что теперь?

* * *

**Джон**

Резко проснувшись, я не понимаю, где нахожусь. Это не моя кровать, плюс, я не слышу привычный рорин храп. Я сажусь и тру глаза. И вспоминаю... что я дома у зомби. Он похитил меня вчера, и я уснул у него в доме. Чертов зомби! Зомби по имени Лок. Я слетаю с кровати и быстро одеваюсь. Не забыв забрать с ночного столика свой пистолет, спускаюсь вниз. Сколько времени? Я что, проспал?! Должно быть, раз в окна вовсю льется свет.

- Черт.

Пора уходить. Ищу зомби, но его нигде нет. Только взявшись за дверную ручку, слышу, как слабый голос, просит меня остановиться. Поворачиваюсь и вижу, что он тоже смотрит на меня. Он трясет головой и подходит ко мне. Я направляю пистолет ему в лоб и жду. Так аккуратно, как может, он опускает мою руку. Боже, его рука такая холодная. Он говорит "нет".

- Слушай, мне надо идти, нравится тебе это или нет. Мне очень нужно отнести домой мою сумку, - Лок вновь трясет головой. Кучеряшки рассыпаются во все стороны.

- Н-не б-безооп-пасно, - класс, это было почти похоже на предложение.

- Почему?

- К-кости.

Он указал рукой в сторону окна за моей спиной. Проследив за ней, я аккуратно выглянул на улицу. Они были там, хоть и в отдалении. Он прав, сейчас опасно выходить из дома. Это твари вычислят меня по сердцебиению. Потому что мое сердце еще бьется. Выругавшись, я спрятал пистолет. И что же мне теперь делать?

- Ост-танься.

Я посмотрел ему в глаза. У зомби не может быть таких выразительных глаз. Наверно, раньше они были голубыми или зелеными. Сейчас они серые с темным ободком по наружному краю радужки, как и у всех остальных зомби. Стоит ли остаться? Я уже почти поверил, что буду здесь в безопасности.

- И надолго? - нервно усмехаюсь. Он смотрит на меня, открыв рот, как будто решая, что ответить. У бедняги заторможенная реакция. Видимо, он передумал что-то говорить и просто поднял вверх три пальца.

- Три дня?

Он кивает, и я вздыхаю. Что ж, три дня, так три дня. Но мне срочно нужно поесть. Мой желудок, не переставая, урчит. Должно быть, он тоже слышит, потому что вдруг разворачивается и, зайдя на кухню, указывает на пластиковые пакеты. Он что же, ходил по магазинам? Черт его дери, что это за парень такой?!

- Ты ходил в магазин? Ты? - он кивает и сует мне в руки пакеты.

В них одни коробки с чаем.


	7. Chapter 7

**Шерлок**

Если бы мог облегченно выдохнуть, я бы так и сделал. Он остается! У меня есть целых три дня. Три дня без скуки. Наконец-то произошло что-то интересное! Ааа, вперед в игру!.. Не уверен, что знаю, что это значит, но звучит хорошо! О, да, еда! Я слышу, как урчит его желудок, отвлекая меня от моих же мыслей.

Я поворачиваюсь и, вернувшись на кухню, с гордостью указываю на принесенные пакеты. Взяв один из них, протягиваю его Джону. Пакет полон коробок с чаем. Я не знал, какой именно взять, поэтому набрал всех видов. Похоже, вчерашний чай ему действительно понравился, а те звуки, что он при этом издавал, были весьма интригующими.

Он почему-то рассмеялся и поставил пакет обратно на стол, принявшись осматривать остальные. Думаю, ему понравился мой выбор. Вчера он все повторял, какой хороший был чай и что он не пил такого уже несколько лет. А еще, похоже, он чуть не закричал, увидев джем. Надеюсь, ему понравится. В других банках он был больше похож на фиолетовую слизь, но в этой - ярко красный и с большим количеством сахара. Это же хорошо, так?

- О, ты гений.

Это он мне? Не думаю, что он осознает, что говорит это вслух, потому что выглядит уж слишком пораженным. Вообще, мне нравится, что меня назвали гением. Он вытаскивает содержимое пакетов, разложив все на столе, вдоль стены. Открыв коробку черствых кексов и достав один, намазал на него немного джема. Он почти застонал от удовольствия. Интересный звук. Должно быть, ему очень нравится джем. Мне не стоит так пялиться.

Намазав джемом еще три кекса, Джон закрыл коробку и завернул крышку на банке. Но сделал он это как-то грустно. Он ест бисквиты молча, но я знаю, он рад. Отпив несколько глотков из бутылки с водой, и ее поставил обратно.

- Почему ты так поступил? Как... откуда ты знаешь, что делать? Ты же мертвый! Ну... вроде того. Но зомби же так не делают.

Он злится на меня? Но я думал, что ему понравится еда. Я сделал это только потому, что хотел, чтобы он остался. Я чувствую с ним какую-то связь. И это не только из-за воспоминаний, взятых у Майка. Да, я знаю, что зомби так не делают! Я знаю, что не похож на остальных. Я ненормальный. Но, лично для меня, это предпочтительней, чем быть безмозглым идиотом.

- Н-неннор-ма-альны-ый, - говорю я мягко, а он просто смотрит на меня секунду и закрывает глаза.

- Мне не надо было кричать на тебя. Ты же не понимаешь. Просто, если ты такой, то что насчет остальных? Что, если мы убиваем существ, способных думать и осмысленно действовать?!

Это очень его беспокоит, раз он продолжает рукой ерошить свои волосы. Он опустился на скамью около стола. Но он же убивает нас, чтобы выжить. Для этого же мы едим ему подобных, живых. И никто из нас не может с этим ничего сделать. Все логично. Должно быть, у него сильные моральные принципы.

- Я не считаю тебя ненормальным, Лок.

Мне хочется улыбнуться, но я забыл, как это делать, так что просто киваю.

- Хор-рошо? - я указываю на пакеты, чтобы было понятнее. Он улыбается. Так же, как в тех воспоминаниях. И светится, словно маленькое солнце. Мне никто не улыбался с тех самых пор, как я умер. Я бы хотел, чтобы он всегда улыбался.

- Это просто фантастика. Правда. Ты совершенно точно не такой, как все.

Я чувствую, как мои губы дергаются, но так и не растягиваются в улыбке. Но в душе я улыбаюсь.

* * *

**Джон**

Не надо было кричать на него. Он как ребенок или щенок. Он не понимает. Видимо, крик беспокоит его потому, что это не то, к чему он привык. Лок думает, что сделал что-то хорошее (так и есть), но он не понимает, что это значит. Если ему это доставляет удовольствие, то... он очень похож на человека. Что, если и остальные такие же? Если они едят, чтобы выжить, и у них нет выбора. Что, если они способны думать и действовать осмысленно? Что, если мы можем с ними договориться?

Нет, нет, Лок, ты не ненормальный. Ты... ты особенный. Но твое существование столько всего меняет. Даже если ты единственный. Пожалуйста, не смотри на меня так обеспокоенно, ты же зомби. Ты не можешь беспокоиться. Ты должен рычать, медленно бесцельно бродить по улицам, пускать кровавые слюни и... а ты просто стоишь тут, глядя на меня, и выглядишь таким ранимым.

- Я не считаю тебя ненормальным, Лок.

Не уверен, что он понимает, но он кивает. Он спрашивает меня, хороша ли еда, и я не могу не улыбнуться. Того, что он набрал, хватит на какое-то время. Я могу взять ее с собой и поделиться с остальными или же даже сделать еще одну вылазку до своего ухода. Или возвращения. И Джем! Джем - это чудесно. Придется растягивать его, насколько получится. Прошло уже четыре года, как я в последний раз ел что-то подобное. И чай. Надо будет заварить какой-нибудь завтра. Тут так много вкусов.

- Это просто фантастика. Правда. Ты совершенно точно не такой, как все.

Пару минут мы просто стоим, не зная, куда себя деть. После я вспоминаю, что хотел заварить чай. Лок уходит в гостиную, какое-то время пытаясь играть в шагающую пружинку. У него ничего не получается, и он просто смотрит на нее, лежащую на полу. Спустя какое-то время он решает заняться чем-нибудь еще. Мне интересно, на что это похоже, быть таким, как он. Не понимать смыла своего существования. Искренне радоваться одним вещам, будучи легко сбитым с толку другими. Он поднял со стола шляпу. Это охотничья шапка. Но, похоже, он не знает, что с ней делать.

Оставив чайник закипать, я подхожу к столу. Лок растерянно садится в кресло. Я забираю шляпу из его рук и просто натягиваю ее ему на голову.

- Гру-убо.

- Это охотничья шапка. Смотри, - я развязываю узелок на его макушке и наблюдаю за тем, как его глаза становятся шире, когда крылья шляпы накрывают его уши. Не знаю, что именно подтолкнуло меня сделать это. Но, если честно, в присутствии этого зомби я чувствую себя в полной безопасности. Не думаю, что он хочет мне зла. Наоборот, он мне помогает.

- Ш-шляя-аапаа, - немного поиграв с крыльями, он снимает ее с головы. И надевает на череп, что лежит на каминной полке. Кивнув черепу, он возвращается в кресло. - Чай.

О, черт, мой чай!


	8. Chapter 8

**Джон**

Я не знаю, чем себя занять. Все его книги по криминалистике. Наверно, он был частным детективом или кем-то вроде. Думаю, я бы взялся за эти книги, только если бы мне было совсем скучно. Его телевизор не работает, а единственная игровая доска вдавлена в стену. Да и сомневаюсь, что Лок умеет играть. Хотя у него на столе я нашел колоду карт. И решил разыграть пару пасьянсов, вроде солитера, до ланча.

Поначалу Лок никак на это не отреагировал, но когда понял, чем я занят, попытался присоединиться ко мне. Он указывает мне на карты, хотя и ошибается. Но довольно быстро процент ошибок становится очень мал. У него начинает так хорошо получаться, что я вынужден убрать его руки, чтобы смочь поиграть самостоятельно. Может, мне стоит попытаться научить его какой-нибудь простой карточной игре. Что-нибудь вроде дурака или снапа*. Я не играл в них кучу лет.

На моих часах срабатывает будильник, и я понимаю, что вновь хочу есть. Оставив карты на полу, отправляюсь на кухню. На этот раз это немного крекеров и снова джем. Он просто восхитителен. Думаю, что бы сделать на обед. Может, тут есть макароны? Вскипятить воду здесь можно. Интересно, тут есть дуршлаг?

В гостиной полно мячиков для жонглирования, плюс, имеется голубой плюшевый кролик.

Перерываю все в поисках. Лок успевает поймать кролика до того, как тот падает на пол, и сажает его обратно на стол. Извинившись, ретируюсь обратно на кухню. Я так рад, что нашел соус для макарон. Но как мне его согреть? Плита не работает. Может, микроволновка... Работает! Микроволновка работает! Замечательно. Для обеда у меня все есть. Теперь я могу ненадолго расслабиться за чашкой чая и, возможно даже, консервированными персиками.

Лок вновь играет с картами. Он пытается перетасовать их, как я это делал, но у него ничего не получается. Они просто валятся из его рук, рассыпаясь по полу. Я смеюсь и тянусь собрать их, чтобы показать, как надо тасовать колоду. Но у него все равно ничего не выходит.

Возможно, сейчас не время учить его карточным играм.

* * *

**Шерлок**

Игра с бумажными прямоугольничками выглядит довольно любопытной. Интересно, что он делает? Он кладет один прямоугольник поверх другого, а иногда откладывает в другую кучку таких же. Каждая такая кучка, похоже, имеет одинаковые нарисованные символы. В чем же смысл? Иногда, когда не может закончить игру, он просто смешивает все прямоугольнички в одну кучу. Джон собирает все прямоугольнички в руки и перетасовывает их. Смотрю на свои руки, думая, смогу ли я сделать так же? Занятие, вероятно, для умных. Я пытаюсь помочь ему играть, но, должно быть, делаю что-то не так, раз он отталкивает мои руки от карточек. Так что я просто слежу за ним, положив ладони на колени.

Что-то пищит, и Джон подскакивает с кресла, направляясь на кухню. Он что-то ищет по всем ящикам. А после идет на поиски в гостиную. Я всегда считал, что это дурацкое название для комнаты. Что бы это ни было, он ищет это на моем столе. Раскидав все, он уходит обратно на кухню. Я ловлю Бубенчика, пока тот едва не падает на пол. Я нашел его в магазине игрушек, в разбитой витрине. Я проходил мимо него каждый день и однажды просто взял его домой. Не знаю, почему. Вернувшись на место, сажусь на пол около бумажных прямоугольничков. Как же они называются? Уж точно не бумажные прямоугольники. Просто мой мозг вновь отказывается вспоминать.

О, какой же я дурак! Они называются картами.

Я не люблю карты. Карты - это зло. Я пытаюсь перетасовать их, как это делал Джон, но мои дурацкие пальцы отказываются меня слушаться, так что карты летят на пол. Они заслуживают там и остаться. Джон пытается показать мне еще раз, но я выбиваю их из его рук. Он смеется и повторяет попытку, а потом сдается.

- Красивый кролик, - внезапно говорит он. Я не знаю, шутит он или нет.

- Бу-убен-чик, - без понятия, почему я назвал его именно так. Кроме него, я дал имена только еще двум вещам. Себе и черепу на каминной полке. Его зовут Билли.

Я привык с ним разговаривать. Ну или пытаться. Но череп не отвечает. Иногда я притворяюсь, будто он отвечает. Я воображаю, что он говорит мне что-то в ответ, как я говорю внутри своей головы. Однажды я его даже выкинул, зная, что все это лишь притворство. Билли - не настоящий друг. Думаю, мне просто было очень одиноко. Но неделю спустя я вернул его обратно на каминную полку, откуда он больше не отлучался. Правда, я больше с ним не разговаривал.

- Интересное имя, - вот теперь я знаю, что он подшучивает надо мной.

Но он улыбается, так что, наверно, он не хочет меня обидеть. Думаю, он просто не знает, как со мной обращаться. Я пожимаю плечами в ответ и упираюсь взглядом в пол. На ковре есть большое опаленное пятно. Сквозь него видно паркет. Должно быть, когда-то я что-то уронил на него, что и проделало эту дыру. Жаль. Хороший был ковер.

* * *

**Джон**

Это так мило, что он дал игрушке имя. Хотя и немного грустно. Давно он уже такой? Умерший, но осознающий происходящее. И есть ли еще такие, как он? Ненавижу саму мысль, что мог убить кого-то вроде него. Потому что он так невинен. Так восхищается всем вокруг. Это точно, хотя я и едва его знаю. Что я могу узнать о нем за оставшееся время? За два дня? Может, со временем он научится лучше говорить? Боже, может он научится испытывать эмоции и чувства? Означает ли это, что он станет человеком? Потому что кто скажет, что есть человечность, а что - нет. Разве все дело в пульсе?

Мне всегда было интересно, будет ли когда-нибудь найдено лекарство. А что если этот зомби и является ключом к разгадке? Этот зомби, что ходит по магазинам для живого человека, которого только что привел домой, и что знает, что нужно купить именно чай, хотя и встретил его несколькими часами ранее. У которого есть кролик по имени Бубенчик и коллекция разнообразных вещей, назначение которых он знает или пытается понять. Я могу быть лишь очередной вещью, которую он хочет добавить в свою коллекцию. Хотя я в это не верю. Возможно, он просто никого не спасал до этого. И мне очень хочется знать, почему я, чем я так отличаюсь от стальных? Это потому, что я не выстрелил в него? Или потому, что не боялся? Почему я?

И, Боже, я забыл о Греге. То есть я только вчера с ним познакомился и уже смог совсем о нем позабыть?! Надеюсь, он смог уйти живым и вернуться в лагерь. И, если он расскажет остальным, что произошло, они могут за мной вернуться. А это значит, что они застрелят Лока. Я этого не хочу. И не потому, что он спас меня, он просто не поймет. Он решит, что я его предал. Или не решит. Я слишком много об этом думаю. И совершенно не знаю, как работает его мозг. Но он работает, это очевидно.

Я очень надеюсь, что Грег в порядке. Я не могу ему ничем помочь.

* * *

Совершенно не представляю, чем себя занять до обеда, так что решаю просто пройтись по комнатам. Лок следует за мной, словно щенок или утенок. В каждой новой комнате он обязательно что-нибудь берет и показывает мне. В одной - это была старая камера времен королевы Виктории, в другой - коробка, забитая кубиками Рубика. Ванна в ванной комнате заполнена подушками и одеялами всех форм и размеров. Квартира этажом ниже, должно быть, принадлежала женщине. В ней он ничего мне не показывает. Возможно, потому, что это не его вещи. Мы возвращаемся наверх, во вторую спальню.

Видимо, именно этой он пользовался при жизни. Он показывает мне чертов гарпун, примостившийся в уголке. Мне не важно, что он покрыт засохшей кровью, просто он хранит этот хренов гарпун в спальне. Кровать завалена коробками, бумагами и прочим хламом. Я пронаблюдал, как он встал напротив комода и взял в руку сломанную рамку для фотографий. Я аккуратно вытащил ее из его рук, он не сопротивлялся. На фотографии были запечатлены два маленьких мальчика. Одному на вид около пяти, второму - то ли десять, то ли двенадцать. У старшего были рыже-каштановые кучерявые волосы, закрывающие лоб. Наверно, это со свадьбы или чего-то еще официального, потому что на него надет костюм. Он гордо обнимает своего младшего брата за плечо. Младший - это, совершенно точно, Лок. Просто невозможно не узнать эти черные кудри. На нем темно-синий костюм и шорты, а в руках - игрушечная собака. Оба улыбаются в камеру.

Я чувствую, будто получил удар под дых. И не только потому, что оба мальчика мне знакомы, но еще и потому, что, несмотря на то, что стекло в рамке потрескалось, это единственная вещь в комнате, которую не покрывает слой пыли. Должно быть, каждый раз заходя сюда, он протирал эту фотографию. Сидел ли он на кровати, рассматривая ее? Знает ли, что второй мальчик - это его брат? Или он просто знает, что эта картинка что-то должна для него значить. Я протягиваю ее ему, и он ставит рамку на место. Хочу подробнее расспросить его о ней, но не знаю, как подступиться.

- Кто он?

Лок указывает на младшего мальчика и говорит:

- Я, - хотя он не выглядит очень уж уверенным в этом.

После он указывает на второго мальчика, но ничего не говорит. Через какое-то время он начинает кусать свою нижнюю губу, как будто очень сильно пытаясь что-то вспомнить. Я останавливаю его. Я не знаю, как лечить тело зомби. Да и возможно ли это вообще. Без биения сердца по организму не разносится кровь. Так что и восстановительные процессы, скорее всего, отсутствуют. Не хочу, чтобы он случайно прокусил себе губу, даже не осознавая этого.

- Ничего страшного. Все хорошо, - успокаивающе глажу его по спине.

- Нет, - отвечает он. Не хорошо.

* Снап - детская карточная игра. Подробнее: .ru/2_


	9. Chapter 9

**Лестрейд**

Казалось, я бежал несколько часов кряду. Мне очень повезло, что улицы оказались пусты. Но уже темнеет, а я не хотел бы застать ночь, так и не добравшись до укрытия. Остановившись около скамейки, сажусь на нее на пару секунд, чтобы перевести дыхание. Я просто не могу поверить своим глазам! Это не мог быть он, но черт подери, этот зомби был очень на него похож. То есть на нем было такое же пальто и синий шарф. У него были точно такие же темные кучерявые волосы. Если это не он, то его брат-близнец. Вот дерьмо!

Это означает, что мы точно его потеряли, так? Ну, то есть кто-то из нас еще надеялся, я не говорю об Андерсоне и Донован, но кое-кто точно надеялся, что он все еще жив. Не могу поверить, что это чертов Шерлок Холмс! Точнее был... был Шерлоком Холмсом. Хотя я и думал, что если кто-то и сможет там выжить, так это он. До того, как пришел в лагерь, я даже и не знал, что у него есть брат! Но первый же человек, которого я там встретил, был Майкрофт Холмс.

Он тоже все еще верит, что брав жив. Он цепляется за эту надежду. Шерлок был единственным оставшимся близким ему человеком. А теперь мне придется сообщить ему _такое_... Но одну вещь я так и не понял, почему Шерлок-зомби спас доктора. Почему увел с собой? Хотел съесть его позже? Что это вообще такое было? До сих пор слышу его голос. Он назвал парня по имени. А я сомневаюсь, что они встречались раньше. Этот мужик всего лишь доктор. Один из тех, на которых Шерлок не потратил бы и минуты своего времени.

Неужели это стена нашего лагеря? Должна быть. Только она выглядит так серо и уныло. Черт подери, я как раз вовремя. Уже холодает. И сомневаюсь, что в потемках меня не спутают с зомби. Около входа стоит военный. Скорее всего, охрана. Я никогда раньше не покидал территорию лагеря. Ни разу за эти чертовы пять лет. Меня останавливают и проверяют за пару метров от входа. Им надо убедиться, что я не заражен. Я говорю, что не ранен, но все равно вынужден пройти в карантинную зону для тщательной проверки прежде, чем меня пустят внутрь.

Пока они не отпустили меня, я прошу передать Майкрофту Холмсу, что у меня есть для него кое-что важное. Замечаю, как бледнеет охранник. Видимо, он уже общался с этим человеком. И опыт оказался не из приятных. Но он кивает - таковы его обязанности. Хорошо. Это не то, чем я хотел бы сейчас заняться, но кто-то же должен ему рассказать.

Шерлок Холмс мертв.

* * *

**Майкрофт**

Неожиданно, мой вечерний чай прерывает молодой солдат, вбежавший ко мне в кабинет, сообщив, что со мной хотят поговорить. Я только что переоделся в пижаму и совершенно не желаю вновь надевать костюм. Мистеру Лестрейду придется прийти ко мне. Тут тепло, и я не собираюсь отсюда уходить. Очевидно, он единственный выживший, оставшийся после недавней вылазки. Жаль, там были хорошие бойцы. Но еще ни одна группа не возвращалась без потерь. Я отпускаю паренька и, встав с кресла, иду налить еще пару чашек чая, себе и Лестрейду.

Он появляется буквально через пару минут. Хотя, совершенно точно, он уже успел переодеться в чистую одежду. Мужчина выглядит уставшим и садится в одно из моих плюшевых кресел тут же, как заходит в комнату.

- Удобное. У вас, богачей, всегда все самое лучшее, - совсем необязательно. Просто это личные апартаменты министерского чиновника, в которые он редко кого приглашает. Кроме того, в здании живут еще десять человек. Все они работают на правительство. Я, конечно же, их начальник.

- Чаю?

- Да, было бы неплохо.

Он хочет мне что-то сказать, и я знаю, что это плохие вести. Но я не давлю на него, позволяя не спеша попивать чай, и жду. Сделав еще один большой глоток, он отставляет чашку на стол подле себя. Он сдвигается на край кресла, а мое сердце пропускает один удар, потому что я почти уверен, что за новость он хочет мне сообщить.

- Слушайте, эм... мне надо кое-что вам рассказать, и, не буду увиливать, это неприятные вести.

- Он мертв, так? - Конечно так, другого объяснения и быть не может.

- Вроде того...

Конечно, говоря, что он мертв, я имею в виду, что он стал одним из мертвоходящих. Честно говоря, я не знаю, что хуже. Лестрейд встает и допивает свой чай. Он говорит, что ему пора возвращаться домой. Ему нужно поспать. И просит послать поисковую группу за доктором Джоном Ватсоном. Это странно. Уж конечно, ходячие давно убили его.

- Не, вы не понимаете - он забрал его. Ваш... ваш брат, он забрал доктора и увел с собой. Я не знаю, на кой он ему сдался, но он не напал на него. Джон может быть все еще жив. Пожалуйста, он хороший человек.

- Посмотрим, что я смогу сделать.

- Спасибо. Спокойной ночи, мистер Холмс.

- Доброй ночи...

Я жду, пока он уйдет, и прячу лицо в ладонях. Я подвел Шерлока. Мой младший брат теперь стал одним из живых мертвецов. Я навсегда его потерял.

* * *

**Лестрейд**

Мне действительно очень жаль этого парня. Я надеялся, что Шерлок все еще жив и как-то держится, занимая себя изучением зомби. Возможно, так и было, поэтому он и влип во все это. Мы так и не выяснили, что с ним случилось после общей эвакуации пять лет назад. Мы спасли миссис Хадсон, его домовладелицу, но потеряли его. Мне придется рассказать миссис Хадсон и мисс Хупер, что его больше нет. Они одни из немногих, кого все еще интересует судьба детектива. Они заслужили право знать. Даже если это и будет больно.

Каждый заслуживает знать, что случилось с их любимыми и близкими. Чтобы не мучиться неизвестностью. Кому-то повезло, и их друзья и родные попали в убежище целыми и невредимыми. А кто-то до сих пор ничего не знает о судьбе близких. А могут и никогда не узнать. Честно говоря, я бы предпочел, чтобы Шерлок просто умер. Потому что в теперешнем состоянии всё, чем он был, умерло. Многие его ненавидели, но они никогда не видели ту человечность, что он демонстрировал нескольким избранным.

Как тогда, когда он переезжал с Монтегю-стрит на Бейкер-стрит, чтобы помочь нашей миссис Хадсон еще до постройки стены и лагеря, или когда он был очень уязвим, чувствуя себя ненужным, и я помог ему справиться с происходящим, когда настал Апокалипсис. До всего этого я знал его всего два года. Но он каким-то образом успел проникнуть мне в душу. Я видел, как он улыбался своей домоправительнице, когда думал, что никто не видит. Как пытался показать заботу, хоть и на свой лад. Не думаю, что в детстве ему доставалось много любви и ласки. Поэтому он и не хотел проявлять их по отношению к остальным. Некоторые из высокородных семей только так и живут.

Больше я не услышу его логических выкладок, не увижу с каким азартом и радостью он расследует дела, не взирая на то, что обычно это было что-то жуткое. Но, как я всегда говорил Андерсону и Салли, это не из-за самого преступления, а из-за возможности распутать загадку. Нужно было лишь копнуть глубже, и мы могли бы увидеть очень непростого молодого человека, который был намного лучше, чем демонстрировал окружающим.

Я буду по нему скучать.


	10. Chapter 10

**Майкрофт**

Не знаю, смогу ли заснуть сегодня. Боюсь, что мне приснится он. Не в первый раз уже. Но теперь я знаю, что с ним. Кто он теперь. Хотя и искренне верил, что он все еще жив. Надеялся, что он как-то выжил, а теперь понимаю, что все зря. Каждый раз, когда приходили сводки о выживших, я надеялся, что среди них будет Шерлок. Выходя из кабинета охраняемого здания, во время всех проверок я тщательно всматривался в их лица. Но среди них никогда не было моего брата. Со временем я сдался и стал просто ждать.

И прождал целых пять лет впустую. А теперь мне нужно решить, что делать с тем, что узнал. Я бы мог помочь ему успокоиться навеки. Мог бы его поймать и держать в отдельном месте за стеной, пока мы будем работать над лекарством. Или оставить все, как есть. Но есть кое-что, что не дает мне покоя. Почему Шерлок не напал на доктора? Еще ни разу ни один зомби не оставлял свою жертву в живых.

Для принятия окончательного решения мне требуется это тщательно обдумать. Думаю, стоит "переспать" с этой информацией. Что я и постараюсь сейчас сделать. А утром поговорю с Лестрейдом. Он должен рассказать мне все. Все, что видел и слышал. Мне нужно больше информации. Мне нужно знать максимум из возможного.

От этого зависит дальнейшая судьба Шерлока.

* * *

**Джон**

Обед был просто восхитителен. Уже больше года не ел ничего подобного. А на десерт я доел оставшиеся полбанки персиков. Лок, если можно так это назвать, хандрил. Это сравнение пришло мне в голову потому, что он просто сидел в своем кресле, поставив ноги на край и играя со шнурками. Я пытался вовлечь его в разговор, но тот отказывался смотреть на меня и на всё лишь пожимал плечами. Он - очень упрямый зомби. Может, рассказать ему историю? Что-то незатейливое, чтобы он понял, или детскую сказку, или что-то обо мне.

- Хочешь, я расскажу что-нибудь?

Когда я задал этот вопрос, он на пару секунд поднял на меня взгляд. Вот, теперь он слушает. Едва заметно кивнув, он оставил свои шнурки в покое. Что же ему рассказать? Думаю подойдет несколько сказок. Но не для совсем малышей. Зомби или нет, технически Лок уже взрослый, хотя и не ведет себя соответственно. Но он все так же "подтормаживает". После каждой истории мне приходится спрашивать, хочет ли он продолжения. Но этим я вынуждаю его говорить. Если он обучаем, а его речь все лучше, то, возможно, есть надежда и для остальных зомби. Плюс, похоже, он сам ищет общения со мной, хотя его возможности и ограничены. К концу пятой истории он уже способен на предложения из двух слов. Конечно, все еще есть проблемы с пониманием, и он все так же заикается, но улучшения на лицо.

- Думаю, на сегодня хватит, Лок. Уже поздно, - зеваю.

- Х-хочу ещ-ще.

- Завтра, Лок. Завтра я расскажу тебе несколько новых историй. Хотя, я и хотел бы заняться и чем-то еще, пока сижу здесь.

- Ус-стал?

Грожу ему пальцем. Нет, не так. Два слова в предложении, Лок. Он хмурит брови, придумывая второе слово. Он довольно быстро понял, что покачивание пальцем, словно стержнем маятника, означает, что что-то не так.

- Т-ты ус-стал? - Так-то лучше.

- Да. Пойду-ка я спать... Ночи, приятель.

Пытаюсь улыбнуться ему перед уходом, что в моей ситуации довольно непросто. Какого черта я пытаюсь научить чему-то зомби? Очевидно, что он хочет учиться, но где такое видано, чтобы кто-то старался их обучить? И каковы были последствия этого...

* * *

**Шерлок**

Истории были интересны, хоть и местами пугающи. Уверен, когда был еще жив, я уже слышал что-то похожее. Но когда ты становишься зомби, твоя память слабеет. Так что все это было ново для меня. Так утомительно постоянно использовать в разговоре по два слова в предложении. Особенно, когда обычно такое случается раз в несколько недель, а то и месяцев. После каждой истории он спрашивал, хочу ли я еще. Надеюсь, он не будет делать так постоянно. Да, я хочу научиться говорить лучше, но вряд ли у меня будут особые успехи, если я буду все время заикаться.

Еще я понял, что пока тут не появился Джон, я спокойно занимался ничегонеделанием всю ночь напролет. Сейчас же время как будто течет иначе. Иду в ванную комнату и ложусь в накиданные в ванну одеяла и подушки, притворяясь, что могу спать. Мои ноги настолько длинные, что одна свешивается через бортик, а вторая упирается в стекло душевой кабинки. Вместо сна я просто разглядываю трещины в потолке и пауков, снующих из угла в угол. Половина потолка уже покрыта паутиной. Иногда они спускаются вниз, на мою голову или плечи. Однажды я просидел неподвижно несколько часов, и они свили паутину вокруг меня. Если бы я захотел завести домашнее животное, это был бы паук. И я бы дал ему хорошее имя.

В этот раз лишь один решил опуститься ко мне на голову. Думаю, я разрешу свить вокруг меня паутину. Тем более, я испортил ту, что была тут еще недавно. А он довольно умело делает свою работу. Танцуй, маленький паучок, свяжи мне паутину.

* * *

**Неизвестный**

- Сколько в этот раз? - спрашиваю, откинувшись на спинку кресла и выпуская изо рта струйку дыма. Результаты моей работы поблескивают на полках, когда в мое окно протягивают свежую партию.

- Пять, - слышу в ответ.

Всего лишь? Что ж, сколько есть. Мне нужны их мозги, чтобы выяснить, что делает их такими. Или чтобы просто сделать себе армию, слепо мне подчиняющуюся. Правда, я люблю работать в тени, поэтому те, кого я нанимаю, не должны меня видеть. Хотя это не относится к живым мертвецам. Я просто так хочу. Привыкнув быть достаточно важной персоной еще до войны, я намереваюсь стать ею вновь, когда все это закончится. Каждый новый мозг дает мне немного больше информации о зомби. Почему они не умирают, умеют ли мыслить. Думаю, я смогу использовать эту информацию с пользой.

- Слушай, если ты не собираешься приступить к своему занятию, то я просто выброшу эту гадость. Она заставляет мой обед проситься обратно.

- Ты не обедал.

- Но хочу пообедать, ты, задница.

Ах, превратности домашней жизни.


	11. Chapter 11

**Шерлок**

За ночь пауки сплели просто-таки замечательные паутины. Закончив с одной, они принимались за другую. Наверно, они подумали, что я часть меблировки. Только это не так. Я, конечно же, старался не двигаться, чтобы им не мешать. Один из них уселся мне на нос и смотрит на меня. Я для него слишком велик, чтобы съесть. Плюс, уверен, что я совсем невкусный. Наверно, он просто ждет, когда мимо пролетит муха или еще какой жучок и попадет в паутину, свитую на мне. Интересно, к какому виду он относится? Может, он даже не "он", а "она". Наблюдаю, как он медленно ползет вниз, желая подправить одну из нитей. А он не единственный паук, находящийся сейчас на мне. Их минимум десять. И еще больше на паутине надо мной. Должно быть, это одна большая семья.

Уже почти рассвело? Значит, скоро встанет Джон. Хотя он может решить поспать подольше. Я рад, что он больше не верит, что я могу ему навредить. Может, пора уже мне вставать? Только, пока что, совершенно незачем. Когда услышу, что Джон проснулся, тогда и встану. А до того момента останусь здесь.

Не хочу мешать паукам.

* * *

**Джон**

Проснувшись, слышу, что идет дождь. Люблю этот звук, когда капли бьют по окнам и крыше. Хочется вновь спрятаться под одеяло и проваляться там до конца дня. Но нужно вставать. Иначе, скорее всего, беспокоясь обо мне, зомби просто ворвется в комнату, желая убедиться, что я все еще жив. Говоря о зомби, где это он? Дрожа, вылезаю из кровати. Черт, за ночь температура сильно упала. Завернувшись в одеяло, спускаюсь вниз. Все, что мне сейчас нужно, - это чашка горячего ароматного чая.

В гостиной и на кухне Лока нет. Возможно, он вышел. Тогда, вернувшись, он будет мокрым до нитки. Включив чайник, выбираю какой чай заварить. Сегодня хочется чего-то традиционного. Оставлю экзотические вкусы на потом. Так хорошо быть в укрытии, когда за окном ливень, а чайник так уютно кипит, и ты завернут в теплое одеяло. Почти как раньше. До апокалипсиса. Я не делал ничего подобного уже очень давно. Это так расслабляет. Я всегда слишком занят, так что совсем не остается времени на себя.

Чайник автоматически отключается, и я заливаю воду в чашку с заваркой. Сев в ближайшее к кухне кресло, вытягиваю ноги. Чай тут же меня согревает. Не хватает только зажженного камина. Тут есть один, но он выглядит так, будто не топился годами. Что и понятно. Может, тут есть что-нибудь, что можно использовать для растопки...

Сначала надо спросить Лока. Не хочу разозлить зомби, будучи завернутым в одеяло и с чашкой чая в руках. Где же он?

- Лок? - зову я, надеясь, что он меня слышит.

Выйдя из гостиной, иду сквозь кухню, к его спальне. Неа, его тут нет. Его не может быть на верхнем этаже. Как и в подвале. Где же он тогда? Остается только одна комната. И если он не там, то, значит, где-то на улице. Не думаю, что дождь как-то их беспокоит. Поставив чашку на кухонный стол, иду в ванную. Рад, что мне не надо беспокоиться о том, что могу застать его голым или моющимся.

* * *

**Шерлок**

Дверь открывается, и я поднимаю взгляд. Это Джон. И он в одеяле. О боже, должно быть, я выгляжу очень странно. Я бы объяснил, если бы сам знал ответ. А он просто смотрит на меня, открыв рот. Довольно занятное зрелище. Он не уверен, нужно ли подойти и помочь мне, или же стоит уйти, предоставив мне возможность вылезти самостоятельно. Он скидывает одеяло и, кинув его в коридор, закрывает дверь. Закатав рукава, он встает на колени около ванны.

- Ты часто так делаешь? - Хотел бы кивнуть, но не могу.

- Д-даа.

- Почему? - Вообще мне сложно объяснить это. Потому что могу? Потому что это занятно?

- П-пото-мму, - да, идеальный ответ.

- "Потому" - это не ответ, Лок.

- От-твет.

- Нет, не ответ.

- ...от-твет.

- Слушай, так не пойдет. Ты так и будешь тут лежать или все же встанешь? Между прочим, тут чертовски холодно, и мне нужно что-то для розжига камина.

Холодно? Что такое "холодно"? А, холодно, это когда он дрожит. Я могу принести стулья из кафе по соседству. Не хочу, чтобы он сжег что-то из моих вещей. Они мои. Очень медленно подняв голову, откидываю кран в сторону. Джон тут же отходит. Так же медленно сев, вылезаю из ванны. Большинство пауков разбегаются в разные стороны на стены или вниз по моим ногам. Вылезти из чугунной лохани не проблема. Со всей этой кучей подушек и одеял она уже не скользит.

Вот, вылез.

* * *

**Джон**

Он... он просто-таки весь покрыт паутиной. Обувь, пальто, шарф, даже волосы и лицо. Ох, Лок, какой же ты странный. Сняв несколько паутинок с его пальто, замечаю, как один маленький паучок, зацепив ниточку где-то на лице Лока, решил спуститься. Лок чуть глаза не вывихивает, стараясь его разглядеть. Еще один паук на его плече. А третий ползет по его подбородку. Извинившись, смахиваю их с него и, только убедившись, что на нем нет еще, выпускаю его из ванной.

- Теперь, ты знаешь, где можно взять дрова или что-то вроде того для растопки камина?

Он кивает и говорит, чтобы я остался в доме. Смотрю, как он пересекает гостиную и спускается по лестнице. Какой же он медленный. И все же, зомби умеют быть просто невероятно быстрыми. Думаю, это из-за голода. Подняв одеяло, вновь накидываю его себе на плечи. Нужно поесть. Джем и крекеры. Объедение. На этом я могу прожить. Технически.

Думаю, надо сделать еще чашку чая.

* * *

Лок возвращается сорок пять минут спустя, держа в руках три деревянных стула. Он промок до нитки. Мне еще холоднее просто от взгляда на него. Его обувь оставляет мокрые следы везде, где он ступает. Зайдя в гостиную, он останавливается, и под ним тут же натекает лужа. Волосы, все же продолжая слегка виться, висят сосульками, обрамляя вытянутое лицо. Забрав один из стульев, принимаюсь ломать его на части. Теперь надо как-то это разжечь. Черт... об этом надо было подумать раньше.

- У тебя же, наверно, и спичек нет?

Он думает. Повернувшись к столу и подвинув какие-то бумаги, он достает упаковку спичек. Большинство из них уже использованы. Но несколько все же еще пригодны. Достаточно, чтобы поддерживать огонь в течение нескольких дней. Кинув обломки стула в камин, поджигаю их. И задвигаю на место каминную решетку. Не хочу, чтобы любопытный зомби полез трогать огонь. Уверен, такая мысль уже пришла в его голову.

- Нет, Лок.

Он просто смотрит на меня, а по его лицу текут капли дождя.

- Почему?

- Потому что это опасно.

- М-мертв.

- Да. Поэтому твое тело нельзя вылечить, как живое. Так что держись подальше от огня. Обещай мне! - А зомби вообще могут что-то обещать?

- Х-хор-рошо. - Замечательно. Я не дам тебе об этом забыть.

- А теперь иди и... вытрись или еще что-нибудь сделай. Мне холодно от одного только взгляда на тебя.

Это явно сбивает его с толку. Наверно, он был под дождем сотни раз и никогда не пытался высушить себя после.

- Вы-ытри-ись?

Хорошо, я сам это сделаю. Один раз. Он хочет сесть около камина. Я разрешаю ему, если только он не будет хвататься за каминную решетку, иначе я свяжу ему руки за спиной. Он кивает и просто сидит перед камином, глядя на огонь. Обыскав несколько ящиков, нахожу пару достаточно больших полотенец. Принеся их в гостиную, накрываю ими Лока, стараясь его высушить. Это не просто потому, что он отказывается снять пальто, ботинки и шарф. Поэтому, я просто его промакиваю. В процессе этого он все время вертится, с любопытством смотря на меня. Но, когда я приступаю к его волосам, все же зажмуривается. К концу его шевелюра больше похожа на прическу какого-нибудь сумасшедшего ученого.

- Вот, теперь ты, по большей части, сухой. Оставайся около огня, пока совсем не высохнешь. И не двигайся с этого места.

- Почему?

- Потому что я не хочу поскользнуться на оставленных тобой лужах и сломать себе ногу или что-то еще.

- Почему?

- Потому что это больно.

- Почему?

Боже, он впал в "почему"-стадию. Почему?! Очень странный мозг.

- Просто потому, Лок, хорошо? Просто потому, - я бы мог дать ему развернутый ответ настоящего врача, но уверен, это лишь породит еще больше вопросов.

- Н-не... х-хор-рошо?

- Да, немного нехорошо.


	12. Chapter 12

**Молли**

Я скучаю по дому. Скучаю по работе. Скучаю по своему коту Тоби. Скучаю по друзьям, скучаю по Шерлоку, скучаю по своей старой жизни. Теперь все иначе. Хотя у меня и есть теперь новый кот, точнее котенок. Я нашла ее на помойке, в одной из коробок. И назвала Хоуп. Мы живем в нашем маленьком домике вместе с Салли Донован и миссис Хадсон. Не уверена, как так получилось, что мы оказались вместе, но подозреваю, что к этому приложил руку старший брат Холмса. В любом случае, это не может быть просто совпадением.

Я все еще патологоанатом, но моя работа теперь одна из презираемых. Не то чтобы она была популярна и раньше. Но теперь люди плюют в мою сторону, бросая оскорбления и насмехаясь. Они думают, что мы запятнаны и несем неудачу потому, что имеем дело с трупами и гробовщиками. Возможно даже, они думают, что мы несем в себе проклятие зомби. Думаю, это не со зла, а лишь из-за их невежества в этом вопросе.

С начала войны я многое в себе изменила. Иногда, все же, бывая застенчивой, думаю, что стала намного увереннее в себе. Я больше не ношу "миленькой одежды" или откровенных платьев, чтобы привлекать внимание детективов. Теперь я одеваюсь просто и удобно. Моя работа опасна, поэтому одеваться я должна соответствующе. Даже наши рабочие халаты изменились. Теперь они черные. Как и большинство прочей одежды. Все из-за обилия крови и грязи. Когда не занимаюсь с мертвецами в лагере, я делаю это на опасной территории. Собираю трупы за стеной. Так что вся моя одежда - в военном стиле. Хотя под рабочим халатом я ношу светло-красную рубашку и собираю волосы в конских хвост красной резинкой. На ней еще такие милые вишенки. Все же, я все еще Молли Хупер. Моя униформа, может быть, и выглядит скучной, да и я уже не девочка, но в мире все-таки должны присутствовать яркие краски.

* * *

Когда я возвращаюсь домой после тяжелого дня, миссис Хадсон всегда старается меня подбодрить. Она делает мне что-нибудь вкусненькое из того, что нам выдают на складе. И хотя чай просто отвратителен, это все же чай. И дома меня всегда ждет чашечка. Она выслушивает все мои жалобы и проблемы. Все мои страхи и надежды. Сохраняя при этом хорошее настроение. Она мама для всех нас. Но глубоко внутри ты все равно видишь, как ей бывает грустно. Она потеряла родных и близких. Даже сына. Да и потеря Шерлока была страшным ударом. Она винит в этом себя. Но это не ее вина. Никто так и не узнал, что с ним стало.

Надеюсь, что он все еще жив и в безопасности. Все говорят, что я слишком наивна, что он мертв и надо продолжать двигаться дальше. Но, думаю, надежда важна. Иначе так легко отчаяться и сдаться.

Так что я буду надеяться.

* * *

**Лестрейд**

Я решил зайти к Салли домой во время ее дневного перерыва. Больше всего мне сейчас хочется иметь зонтик. Когда идет дождь все вокруг так развозит, что брюки обычно становятся грязными по самые колени. Сегодня еще не так уж и плохо - только лишь по лодыжки. Салли видит, что что-то случилось. Она говорит, что это видно по моим глазам. Я спрашиваю, с чего она это решила. И она отвечает, что это _очевидно_. И замолкает, поняв что только что сказала. Не знаю, как она воспримет эту новость. Ей никогда особо не нравился Шерлок. Не так, как нам. И это ее потеря. Но лучше уж она узнает все от меня, чем от кого-то еще.

У нее дома намного удобнее, чем у меня. Тут почти что уютно. Стряхнув грязь, мы снимаем ботинки и заходим внутрь. Скинув пальто, вешаю его на небольшой крючок на двери. Молли сидит на старом, кое-где рваном диване. С книжкой в руках и котенком на коленях. Когда только мы входим, она слабо улыбается мне в качестве приветствия.

- Располагайтесь, - слышу голос миссис Хадсон из соседней комнаты. Должно быть, она видела в окно, как мы подходили. Старая добрая миссис Хадсон.

Салли проходит дальше и садится рядом с Молли, которая не выглядит особо довольной этим. Я же опускаюсь на жесткий стул около окна. Миссис Хадсон входит в комнату, держа в руках поднос с чашками со свежесваренным кофе. Я выбираю голубую чашку с танцующими коровами и благодарю ее.

- Теперь, что же привело вас сюда, мистер Лестрейд?

- Грег. Просто Грег, - она махнула мне рукой и села в свое кресло.

- Что ж... Мне надо вам кое-что рассказать...

- Это плохие новости, так ведь? - Молли тоже видит это в моих глазах. Чертовы детективы. Я киваю.

- Да, боюсь, что так. Слушайте, эм, вы знаете, что я ходил за стену с последней группой. Как один из охраны. И, ну... я его видел.

Я услышал, как испуганно вздохнула миссис Хадсон. Она поняла, о чем я. Они все поняли.

- И? - Салли нетерпеливо дернула рукой, желая продолжения.

- И... он... один из них. Теперь он зомби.

* * *

**Миссис Хадсон**

- И... он... один из них. Теперь он зомби.

Я вижу, как больно Грегу говорить такое. О, мой бедный мальчик! Это все из-за меня. Если бы я бежала немного быстрее, ему бы не пришлось пытаться задержать этих существ, что нас преследовали. Я никогда не забуду его голоса, когда он кричал мне не останавливаться, стоя перед ними с гарпуном в руках. Он спас меня, а я обрекла его на такую жизнь. Спрятав лицо в ладонях, тихо плачу.

Молли крепко обнимает меня. Кашлянув, Грег встает. Он говорит, что зайдет завтра и расскажет все подробно. Слышу, как Молли прощается с ним. Кое-как промокнув глаза, благодарю его за визит. Это ужасные новости. Самые худшие из возможных. Но это лучше неизвестности.

Я не находила себе места, не зная, что с ним, но теперь все разъяснилось. Но картины того, как он сражается с зомби, как его ранят или как он возвращается в свою квартиру в одиночестве, ожидая неизбежного... рождают новые потоки слез.

- Ну все, все, Марта. Все хорошо. Может, доктора найдут лекарство.

- Ты в своем уме? Если они его вообще хоть когда-нибудь найдут. Кроме того, может ему нравится быть зомби. Он так ими восхищался, как только они появились.

Салли и Молли начинают ругаться. Я знаю, что на самом деле она не ненавидела Шерлока. Вижу сожаление на ее лице, как только она говорит это. У меня нет сил их разнимать, так что я просто ухожу из комнаты, продолжая слышать крики из коридора. Закрыв дверь, отгораживаясь от их ругани, сажусь на кровать. На прикроватном столике стоит фотография. Я беру ее подрагивающими пальцами и протираю рамку.

На ней я, Шерлок, Молли и Лестрейд. За три месяца до начала войны. Милый мальчик, надеюсь, мы сможем тебе хоть как-то помочь.


	13. Chapter 13

**Джон**

До меня вдруг дошло, что от меня, наверно, уже воняет. Я не менял одежду уже около трех дней. Спал в ней, бегал в ней по Лондону. Уверен, Локу все равно, но уж точно не мне. Проблема в том, что мне нечего надеть взамен. Разве что у Лока завалялась какая-нибудь старая одежда. Она, конечно, будет велика, раз Лок минимум шесть футов в высоту. Но что угодно будет лучше, чем то, что на мне прямо сейчас. Плюс, надо помыться. Сегодня. И неважно, будут там пауки или нет. Помешав свой чай, я пробую его на вкус. Совершенство. Как всегда. Лок все еще сидит в гостиной около камина. Он уже полностью высох. Но с этим кошмаром на его голове тоже надо что-то сделать.

- Лок? - он поворачивается ко мне лицом.

- Д-да?

- Эм, у тебя случайно нет какой-нибудь лишней одежды?

Не думаю, что он поймет, если я начну объяснять, зачем. Зомби похожи на собак - им нравятся отвратительные запахи. Не спеша попиваю свой чай, наблюдая, как он чуть склоняет голову набок. Он делает так иногда, когда пытается думать. А потом кивает.

- Б-будь... тут.

Как будто я могу куда-то уйти.

* * *

**Шерлок**

Одежда... где-то здесь я точно видел одежду. Но зачем ему надо переодеваться? Я ношу одну и ту же одежду годами. Хотя мертвым и не надо ее менять. Плюс, это несколько затруднительно. Думаете почему все пуговицы на моем пальто расстегнуты... Если ему холодно, наверно, понадобится теплая одежда. Только как я узнаю, какая одежда теплая, а какая - нет? Может, если я ее увижу, пойму и так?

Иду в свою спальню. Одежда хранится там. В шкафу есть много странной одежды. Два шелковых халата и один бархатный, красный. Я беру его и, сняв с вешалки, кидаю на кровать. Он очень мягкий. Как полотенца в ванной. Думаю, он той же толщины, что и одеяло Джона. Просмотрев несколько ящиков, нахожу штаны, множество рубашек, джемперов и кучу всего остального. Я беру всего по штуке, чтобы у Джона был выбор. Складываю все это на халат и сворачиваю в рулон. Вернувшись, кидаю его Джону на колени. А тот подпрыгивает, будто я его напугал.

- Класс, сколько всего! Спасибо, приятель, - довольный, я киваю.

Он перебирает принесенное, сортируя его в две кучи. Большинство одежды, совершенно точно, слишком велико для него. Я сижу около камина и наблюдаю за ним. Я не чувствую, тепло мне или нет, но огонь все равно меня интересует. Если бы я мог к нему прикоснуться... но Джон тогда очень разозлится. Не хочу, чтобы он злился на меня. Хотя, думаю, он все равно разозлится, если когда-нибудь узнает, что это я съел его друга. Надеюсь, этого никогда не случится. Но что мне делать, когда он захочет уйти? Я хочу, чтобы он остался...

- Лок? - в его глазах беспокойство. Должно быть, он уже не в первый раз меня зовет.

- Да? - он протягивает мне одну из куч с одеждой и благодарит за ту, что оставил себе.

- Ос-ставь. - Мне она больше не нужна.

- Правда? Некоторое мне слишком велико, но, когда я вернусь домой, кому-нибудь точно подойдет.

Я киваю. Конечно, он может ее забрать. Одежда на мне все еще в хорошем состоянии. Большая ее часть. В рубашке имеется несколько дырок, воротничок грязный и местами выдраны лоскутки ткани, но она все еще вполне прилично выглядит. Края штанин обтрепались. Имеется несколько дырок и в самом пальто, но они маленькие и незаметные. Хорошо, что мой шарф избежал этой участи. Это беспокоит меня потому, что я не уверен, что смог бы, если бы потребовалось, завязать так же другой.

- Спасибо, приятель.

Я беру невостребованную одежду и отношу обратно в свою комнату.

* * *

**Джон**

Одежда действительно очень хорошая. И дорогая. Парень, должно быть, при жизни не бедствовал. Брюки слишком длинные. Но их можно подвернуть или подшить. Или можно подколоть край булавками, или вообще обрезать. Все рубашки белые и, похоже, будут мне туговаты. Хотя вместо них я могу использовать одну из пижамных рубашек. Еще есть очень красивый и, подозреваю, ручной вязки красный джемпер с голубыми и белыми ромбами вокруг горла. Должно быть, кто-то его очень любил, если потратил на этот джемпер кучу времени. Кроме того, есть еще две пары пижам, одна в серо-голубой гамме, другая - в зелено-черной. Использую серый верх как повседневную одежду, а черный верх вместе со штанами от серо-голубого комплекта - на ночь. Халат так вообще просто сокровище.

Ох, не могу дождаться своего вечернего душа.

* * *

День проходит быстро. Я занимаю время, разбирая вместе с Локом несколько закрытых коробок, раскиданных по квартире. На большинстве размашистым почерком подписано "Дела". Я был прав, подумав, что он был детективом. Но в некоторых папках полицейские рапорты, что должно означать, что он помогал полиции. Лок не проявляет особого интереса к содержанию коробок потому, что у него обнаружились проблемы с чтением. Но иногда он просто тыкает пальцем в какую-нибудь картинку и говорит:

- В-вин-новен.

- Кто? Этот парень? - Я читаю вслух заинтересовавшие его случаи. Думаю, он не любит чувствовать себя обделенным.

- Да. В-вин-новен.

- Откуда ты знаешь? - Это было написано красным, с восклицательным знаком и с улыбающимся смайликом.

- Рука. - Он указывает на руку, но я ничего не вижу.

- Извини, но я не понимаю, Лок.

- Рука! - повторяет он энергичнее.

- Это всего лишь рука, Лок. - Он кидается в меня фотографией, показывая этим бесполезность своих попыток. И она падает на пол между нами. Он не выглядит разозленным, но, думаю, он расстроен тем, что я не понимаю его.

- Д-док-тор, - указывает он на меня. Ну, он нашел меня в госпитале, так что несложно догадаться. Правда, вряд ли зомби могут проводить такие параллели.

- Да, я доктор, Лок. - Он трясет головой. Он хочет сказать что-то еще. Не только то, что я доктор. Но у него не получается.

- П-пис-толет. Д-драка. - Он имитирует стрельбу и показывает на мой пистолет, что лежит на кухонном столе.

Извини, парень, не уверен, что понял то, что ты хочешь сказать. Клянусь, в его глазах светится что-то очень похожее на ярость, прежде чем он зарывается в кучу с хламом и достает из нее игрушечного солдатика.

- Ты.

То есть, он хочет сказать, что знает, что до всего этого я был военным? Именно это ты пытаешься мне сказать, Лок?

- Ты. Д-док-тор. - Он указывает на солдатика прежде чем произнести "доктор". Солдат, доктор. А, военный доктор!

- Ты имеешь в виду, военный доктор. Это ты хочешь сказать? Что ты знаешь, что я военврач по той же причине, по которой знаешь, что этот мужчина виновен, видя это по его руке?

И тут он улыбается.


	14. Chapter 14

**Джон**

Она не длится долго. Да и Лок, похоже, быстро устает. Но, все же, это была улыбка. И это кое-что доказывает. То, что Лок другой, особенный. Ведь все знают, что зомби не могут испытывать эмоций, как и выражать их. А Лок, совершенно точно, учится это делать. У него, конечно, не всегда получается, да и эта улыбка может так и остаться единственной, но это доказательство. Не совсем только понимаю, чего именно. Лок тычет в свои щеки пальцами, пытаясь вновь улыбнуться. Он и сам удивился произошедшему, так что, думаю, он старается заставить мускулы своего лица повторить эту улыбку. Но это ТАК не работает.

Пока Лок продолжает практиковаться, делаю себе обед. В конце концов, он сдается и начинает рассматривать выбранную мной одежду. Но и это быстро ему наскучивает, и он переключается на еще не разобранную картонную коробку, устраивая внутри полный беспорядок в попытке достать содержимое. В ней полно очков, фальшивых носов, шляп и прочих аксессуаров. Совершенно ясно, что он не знает назначения и половины предметов, так что я развлекаюсь тем, что примеряю на него некоторые очки и шляпы. Больше всего мне нравится пилотка и очки авиатора. Они ломаются, когда Лок пытается их с себя стянуть. Виновато он протягивает мне обломки.

- Все в порядке. Просто случайность, - я забираю их и кладу обратно в коробку.

Он достает другую шляпу. Теперь это феска.

* * *

Обед вновь был просто чудесен. Но я торопился, с нетерпением ожидая душа и возможности переодеться в свежую одежду. Так что, оставив Лока биться над назначением розового кружевного бюстгалтера, я забрал свою новую одежду и отправился в ванную. Но, чтобы из них потом не пришлось вытряхивать пауков, оставил вещи за дверью. Думаю, пауки любят сырость, если выбрали ванную в качестве места обитания. Повесив халат на крючок на двери, скидываю старую одежду на кафельный пол. После чего наступает момент, которого я ждал весь день. Забравшись в душевую, поворачиваю краны, позволяя чудесной теплой воде наконец-таки омыть мое бренное тело. Боже, какое же блаженство.

Я мог бы остаться тут навечно.

* * *

**Шерлок**

Прошла уже наверно целая вечность, как я стою перед дверью в ванную. Он там уже давно. С ним все в порядке? До него пауки не добрались? Почему эта одежда осталась тут? Она ему не нужна? Может, проверить, как он там? Дергаю за ручку - не заперто. Тихо захожу внутрь. Комнату заволокло паром. Наблюдаю, как в душевую кабинку из насадки льется вода. Сквозь непрозрачное стекло вижу лишь смутно очерченное темное пятно.

А еще я слышу, как оттуда идут звуки... и слова.

_Я так тяжело трудился,_  
_Каждый день пробивая пропуск._  
_По восемь часов ежедневно и ради чего?_  
_О, скажи мне, что я получил?_

_Я получил лишь чувство,_  
_Что время тянет меня ко дну._  
_Я пробьюсь выше или просто разнесу весь город._

Я слышу, как плещется вода, когда он топает по полу кабинки. Что он там делает? И что значат эти слова? Что он сделает с городом?

_Сегодня я должен что-то решить._

_Свободный, независимый, я скидываю свою робу по воскресениям._  
_Пожалуйста, Луиза подними меня с колен._  
_Джек, вернись, пока не поздно и мы еще живы._  
_Без музыки в душе люди теряют часть свободы._*

Наверно... Наверно, мне стоит просто подождать здесь, пока он не закончит мыться. Это... вещи, что он делает, требуют дополнительного анализа. Так что я просто терпеливо жду, восхищенно наблюдая за его представлением. Интересно, так все люди делают? Может, это какой-то ритуал? Какая-нибудь традиция, предписывающая им это делать во время мытья.

Определенно, это очень любопытно. И Джону, похоже, нравится. Надеюсь, он еще не закончил свой ритуал.

* * *

**Джон**

Как же хорошо. Закончив петь, ставлю бутылку с шампунем обратно на маленькую полочку. Чувствую себя обновленным, чего не случалось уже лет сто. Определенно, надо будет повторить еще разок до ухода. Хотя, если честно, совершенно не хочется уходить. Только, то, чего хочу я, не имеет значения. Но, возможно, когда-нибудь все изменится. Надо только продолжать верить.

Нащупав полотенце, промакиваю лицо. Дверь в душевую немного заедает. Но легко надавив на нее локтем, без труда отодвигаю стекло в сторону. Широко улыбаясь, протерев волосы, опускаю полотенце ниже. И вижу, как кто-то стоит совсем рядом с кабинкой. О, черт! Быстро оборачиваю полотенце вокруг пояса.

- ЛОК?! - ошарашенный, сердито восклицаю я.

- Да?

- Ты... ты не можешь просто так войти в ванную, когда кто-то моется!

- Поч-чему?

Я близок к тому, чтобы закрыть глаза рукой от безысходности. Если бы он не был мертвым, я бы врезал ему промеж глаз. Он искренне считает, что не делает ничего плохого. Боже, как я могу объяснить это?

- Потому что это... грубо. Это грубо, Лок. Ты должен ждать снаружи.

Чувствую, как мои щеки от всей этой ситуации медленно покрываются румянцем. Схватив Лока за руку, веду его к двери и выдворяю в коридор. Схватив одежду, оставленную снаружи, хлопаю дверью прямо перед его носом. В следующий раз, перед тем как лезть под воду, надо будет убедиться, что дверь заперта. О, черт! Он же слышал, как я пел! Хотя, думаю, это для него ничего не значит. Не похоже, чтобы он стал меня этим дразнить. Ему очень повезло, что он зомби. Ну просто-таки чертовски повезло.

* * *

**Шерлок**

Но, Джон, я всего лишь хотел убедиться, что с тобой все в порядке! Ты был там целое столетие. Так что было вполне логично предположить, что с тобой могло что-то случиться. Нет, отпусти. Что ты делаешь? Нет, не закрывай дверь. Джон?! Впусти меня... Извини. Захлопнувшаяся дверь откидывает меня на пол. Так что решаю лежать там, куда упал, пока Джон не выйдет. Я не хотел его злить. Я не понимаю, в чем дело. Или почему его лицо вдруг стало таким красным. Хотя это было очень увлекательно. Из-за чего это случилось? Из-за меня? Из-за того, что я видел его без одежды? Разве это плохо? А смогу ли я заставить его сделать так снова?

Может, я прервал его ритуал? Не понимаю, что я сделал не так... Это всего лишь тело... так ведь? Как и у всех остальных, думаю... Ну, должно быть. Хотя у него есть большой шрам на плече. Я видел достаточно различных ранений, чтобы отличать их друг от друга. Огнестрельное. Этот шрам просто огромный. Должно быть, он был недалек от смерти. Но все же выжил. Что меня совсем не удивляет. Джон по природе очень живучий.

Дверь открывается, и в проеме появляется Джон - в свободных зеленых пижамных штанах в горошек и в длинной черной пижамной же рубахе. Я их помню - это я их выбрал для него. На его небольшом теле они выглядят слишком большими. Завернувшись в красных халат, он завязывает пояс. Затем хватает меня за плечи и, подняв, ведет в гостиную. У меня появляется странное чувство, что у меня могут быть проблемы. Что ж, думаю, у меня бывали проблемы и раньше. Так что и сейчас справлюсь.

* * *

Я наказан. Не знаю, что это значит, но мне не нравится. И сколько мне еще стоять в этом углу?

* * *

* Песня: Kenny Loggins - Footloose. Перевод примерный. Буду рада, если кто-то возьмется сделать художественную обработку в стихах.


	15. Chapter 15

**Джон**

Ч-что? Где я? О, черт, должно быть, я заснул. Я читал детективный роман, сидя на диване, и лишь на секунду закрыл глаза! Сколько уже?.. Я проспал два часа. А Лок так и стоит в углу. Плечи опущены, голова прижата к стене. Я хотел, чтобы он постоял там полчасика... Извини, друг. Встав, протер глаза. Книга упала на пол. Потом подниму ее.

- Лок? - зеваю. Он поднимает голову, но не оборачивается.

- Джон.

- Слушай, эм, ты уже можешь выйти из угла. Я не хотел, чтобы ты стоял там так долго. - Мой косяк.

Он кивает и отходит в сторону, но спотыкается о свою поврежденную ногу и падает на коробку с бумагами. Полы пальто накрывают его голову, открывая облезлый кожаный пояс и выбившуюся из штанов рубашку, свешивающуюся, словно хвост.

- Ты в порядке? - я одергиваю его пальто на место.

- Да.

- Хорошо. Я иду спать. Ты можешь... делать, что обычно делаешь по ночам. Спокойной ночи.

Завтра великий день.

* * *

**Шерлок**

Тут много пыли. Кучи пыли. Их, наверно, было бы видно даже из космоса. Когда в последний раз я тут убирался? О, да никогда. Сколько еще мне здесь стоять? Это крайне скучно. Посчитаю трещины на стене. Все лучше, чем просто стоять без дела. О, смотрите, таракан.

Мне так скучно.

- Лок? - О, хорошо, теперь я могу уйти отсюда?

- Джон.

- Слушай, эм, ты уже можешь выйти из угла. Я не хотел, чтобы ты стоял там так долго.

О, чудесно, как мило, что ты сказал мне об этом только сейчас. Нет, это неправильно, он же сказал, что не хотел. Из-за своей исключительной грациозности я падаю на пол. Споткнувшись о свою же ногу. Это новый рекорд в игре "Как быстро я могу упасть"? Кто выключил свет?.. О, погодите, это всего лишь мое пальто. Я могу просто полежать тут, пока он не уйдет. Наверно, он сейчас смеется надо мной. Под мое пальто проникает свет. После чего я вижу обеспокоенное лицо Джона.

- Ты в порядке?

- Да.

Нет, ненавижу всё. Хотя "ненавижу" - это слишком сильно. Мне всё отвратииииительно. В смысле, если бы я мог выражать сильные эмоции, думаю, я бы сейчас дулся на весь белый свет.

- Хорошо. Я иду спать. Ты можешь... делать, что обычно делаешь по ночам. Спокойной ночи. - Ночи.

Думаю, я тоже могу "пойти спать". Чтобы пауки вновь свили вокруг меня паутину. Я знаю, что внизу есть еще одна спальня, но я не собираюсь там убираться. Я зомби, а не уборщик. Поднимаюсь с пола и иду в ванную. Хотел бы я, чтобы ванна была длиннее. Почему они не делаются для высоких людей? Хотя, если я свернусь клубком, я смогу поместиться там целиком. Улегшись в лохани, рассматриваю пятна на стене. Это похоже на кровь. Надеюсь, что это не она. Не помню, чтобы ел кого-то тут. И никого не выносил отсюда после. И то, и другое - признак дурного тона. Так что, это моя кровь? Я случайно порезался? Если так... ее как-то уж слишком много.

* * *

Хочу уметь спать. Хочу, чтобы мой мозг мог иногда замолкать. Хочу нормально разговаривать. Я столько всего хочу. Если бы желания были лошадьми, нищие могли бы ездить верхом... сказал кто-то. Гад. Хотел бы я, хотел бы я, чтоб была рыбка у меня. Нет, не хочу. А люди тоже что-то хотят? Они хотят что-то еще, кроме того, что есть сейчас? Они хотят вернуть их старую жизнь? Я не помню мою, но чувствую, что был в ней одинок. Может, это потому, что я был один до встречи с Джоном? Мир был темен и уныл, и тут появился он, словно солнце вышло из-за туч. Не звучит ли это слишком лирично? Я не поэт.

* * *

Что люди обычно делают, пока спят? Вообще что-то в это время случается? Я не помню. Они просто теряют сознание и просыпаются несколькими часами позже, как будто ничего и не происходило? Звучит неплохо. Я вообще не сплю. И лишь гадаю, каково было бы человеку тут спать. Интересно, смогу ли я когда-нибудь отсюда выбраться.

И Джон... Что, если он захочет уйти завтра? Я не смогу его остановить, если соберется. Не хочу, чтобы он оставлял меня. Но и держать его тут пленником тоже не могу. Он человек, у него своя жизнь. Могу я пойти с ним? Когда бы он добрался до дома, я бы оставался на безопасной дистанции. Кроме того, ему понадобится вся возможная помощь. Он солдат, да. Но он пришел сюда с группой. И остался один. Так что ему понадобится помощь. А я единственный, кто у него сейчас есть. Но я буду тянуть время так долго, как смогу.

* * *

Пауки оплели меня новыми паутинами. Они облепили мою одежду и волосы. Даже забрались в одеяла и подушки. Вообще-то, мне никак не поднять голову. Один сидит на моей щеке. Он намного больше тех, что я обычно вижу в моей ванной. Нет... не надо плести паутину на моем лице. Мне нужно мое лицо. Чудно, теперь я даже не могу открыть глаза или рот. Я всегда мог снять все это руками, но одна сейчас находится подо мной, а вторая - прилипла к телу. Вот это просто замечательно. Никогда не позволяйте полчищу пауков заполонять вашу ванную, иначе они могут захватить вас в заложники.

Кто-нибудь, пошлите за помощью.

* * *

**Майкрофт**

Я принял решение. Я проигнорирую официальную политику нашего правительства и моих коллег и сам отправлюсь на поиски своего брата. Если я сочту нужным держать его в изолированном месте, пока не найдут лекарство или же он не станет скелетом, так и сделаю - хочу это контролировать. Если же нет - я лично с ним разберусь. Люди могут начать жаловаться, что мы никогда не оставляли в живых членов их семей... Но они - не я. Такого не случалось раньше, и мне придется сражаться за свои интересы.

Завтра утром я расспрошу Лестрейда о том, кого можно будет взять с собой. Подозреваю, я уже знаю, кого он предложит.


	16. Chapter 16

**Джон**

Просыпаюсь я поздним утром. Должно быть, уже около одиннадцати. Ну и ладно. Сомневаюсь, что, когда вернусь домой, у меня будет возможность выспаться. Свешиваю с кровати ноги и встаю. Время примерить новую одежду. Рубашка выглядит неплохо, джемпер немного великоват, но я могу подвернуть рукава. Штаны... со штанами проблема. Но, думаю, я смогу обрезать лишнюю ткань. В доме должны быть ножницы.

Спускаюсь вниз, Лока нигде не видно. Хорошо. Потому что ниже пояса я только в трусах. Проверив все ящики, наконец-таки нахожу пару достаточно острых ножниц. Обрезав лишнее, вновь примеряю брюки. Как раз. Включив чайник, жду пока вскипит вода. Где же Лок? Наверно, он опять в ванной. Должно быть, ему там нравится. Боже, надеюсь он не будет вновь весь в паутине.

Выпью свой чай, после чего все равно придется пойти туда. Раз уж я сегодня ухожу, надо выглядеть прилично.

* * *

Ну все, время борьбы с пауками. Давай, Джон, ты же взрослый мужчина и в течение нескольких дней жил бок о бок с зомби. Пауки в сравнении с этим - ничто.

- Лок? Ты там? Я вхожу.

Медленно открываю дверь и нахожу Лока, свернувшегося в ванне клубочком, вновь покрытого паутинами и пауками. Если бы он был живой, я бы мог подумать, что он спит. Мягко снимаю паутину с его лица и ресниц. Или пытаюсь. Она липкая. Ну хорошо, приятель, нужно вытащить тебя отсюда. Скинув всех видимых пауков, медленно поднимаю Лока из ванны. Бедняга сплошь покрыт этой гадостью. Как только ставлю его на коврик, он старается скинуть с себя все оставшееся.

- Давай я помогу, - парень может случайно выбить себе глаз или еще что-нибудь.

Снимая паутину с его глаз, случайно выдергиваю пару ресниц. Два бледных глаза смотрят на меня взглядом побитого щенка.

- Хорошо, теперь, я сниму паутину с твоего рта. Стой спокойно.

Разлепив его губы, вытаскиваю его язык и удаляю паучков, залезших к нему в рот. Он так смешно выглядит, что я не могу удержаться от смеха, пока помогаю ему. В то время, как он отчищает себя от последних кусочков паутины, я решаю протереть зеркало. Надеюсь, тут найдется бритва - мне необходимо побриться.

* * *

**Шерлок**

Слышу, как открывается дверь. Хорошо. Джон меня спасет. Почему я решил, что это была хорошая идея?

- Лок? Ты там? Я вхожу. - Да! Да, я здесь, в ванне. Пауки хотят использовать меня в своих гнусных планах. Не позволяй им этого, Джон.

Стараюсь встать, но это сложно, когда не можешь помочь себе руками. Чувствую, как мое тело обволакивает какая-то теплая сила и вытаскивает из ванны. Как только меня отпускают, начинаю отряхивать с себя оставшиеся паутины и пауков. Чужие руки останавливают мои. Чувствую, как Джон аккуратно снимает с моих глаз кусочки паутины. О, свет. Привет, Джон. Сделаешь то же и с моим ртом? Я, конечно, не особо много говорю, но не хочу иметь там посторонних предметов.

- Хорошо, теперь, я сниму паутину с твоего рта. Стой спокойно.

На вывалившемся языке прилипло несколько паутинок. Пауки не захотели остаться в моем рту, но дел наделать успели. Спасибо, так намного лучше. О, пожалуйста, не смейся надо мной, Джон. Это все пауки виноваты. Куда ты идешь? Он пересекает ванную комнату и, подойдя к раковине, что-то ищет в ящичках и протирает зеркало, что висит над ним. А, похоже, он нашел то, что искал. Бритва? Я стою у него за спиной и наблюдаю за ним. Он улыбается сам себе, водя бритвой по небритой коже. Я дотрагиваюсь до своего гладкого подбородка. Ни волоска. Думаю, это одно из преимуществ зомби - нет необходимости бриться. После он чистит зубы щеткой, что явно знавала лучшие времена. В конце он кое-как причесывает свои волосы.

Я смотрю на себя в зеркало. У меня темно-красные мешки под глазами, и, если говорить о моих глазах в целом, это даже к лучшему. И кожа слишком бледная - надо чаще выходить на улицу. Больше быть на солнце, загорать. Губы синие и потрескавшиеся. Моя осанка ужасна. Возможно, Джон относился бы ко мне более серьезно, если бы я не хромал все время. И мои волосы. Когда я в последний раз расчесывал их? Я выгляжу крайне устрашающе. С чего бы это? Ах да, я же умер. Джон бросает на меня косые взгляды, делая вид, что занят своим делом.

Он вновь прыскает. Мне нравится этот звук. Он берет в руки расческу и аккуратно проводит ею по моим волосам. Расческа несколько раз застревает. Мне неважно, как я выгляжу, но не Джону. Он останавливается. Он закончил? Поворачиваюсь и смотрю на себя в зеркало. Что ж, теперь моя прическа намного лучше. Я выгляжу почти что стильно. Спасибо, Джон. Если тебе надоест твоя человеческая работа, возможно, тебе стоит стать парикмахером зомби.

* * *

**Джон**

Я оставляю Лока перед зеркалом и возвращаюсь в "мою" спальню. Открыв сумку с медикаментами, упаковываю туда принесенную Локом еду. Теперь все готово. Интересно, здесь есть какое-нибудь оружие? Лок должен знать. Или не должен. Кроме, конечно, гарпуна в его спальне. Он, несомненно, пригодится. Но парень должен был иметь в своем арсенале и другое оружие. Он же как-то защищал себя до того, как умер?

- Лок?

- Джон? - Иисусе, не подкрадывайся ко мне так.

- Лок, у тебя есть какое-нибудь оружие? Ну, знаешь, пистолет или нож? Что-то такого рода. Что-нибудь, что я мог бы использовать для защиты, - я успеваю обуться, пока он думает. Это как будто наблюдать, как загружается компьютер.

- Да. - Замечательно!

- Покажи.

Он разворачивается и выводит меня из комнаты. Помедленнее! Он выносит из своей комнаты гарпун - он выше, чем мы оба - и тащит его в гостиную. Наклонившись, он достает из-под дивана иностранного вида меч. Также он указывает на доску клюэдо - в стену воткнут удобного размера кинжал. Три новых оружия. У него нет огнестрельного оружия?

- А пистолет? - он трясет головой.

- Что ж, и этого хватит. Эм, слушай, Лок, присядь со мной на минутку. - Мы оба садимся на диван.

- Хорошо, я собираюсь уйти, ты это понимаешь? Мне нужно отнести мою сумку с медикаментами тем, кто очень в них нуждается. Я очень благодарен тебе за помощь, ты - просто чудо. Теперь ты можешь пойти со мной, пока мы не доберемся до форпоста. После чего я бы хотел, чтобы ты вернулся сюда. Я собираюсь поговорить со своим начальством о тебе и надеюсь, они меня выслушают. Но не могу ничего обещать. Ты другой, но для большинства людей хороший зомби - это мертвый зомби. Ты понимаешь?

Он некоторое время обдумывает это. Его плечи опускаются еще ниже, но он кивает. Хорошо. В любом случае, я не могу никуда уйти без него. Его помощь будет неоценима. Я боялся, что он откажется. Думаю, он не хочет, чтобы я уходил. И, если честно, я и сам не хочу, но у меня нет выхода. Мягко сжав его плечо, встаю. Надо поискать что-нибудь, с помощью чего можно будет приспособить меч к поясу.

Это опасное путешествие, но я с нетерпением его жду. Боже, мне необходима встряска.


	17. Chapter 17

**Шерлок**

По крайней мере, я смогу пройти с ним часть пути. И, возможно, он захочет вернуться. На это можно только надеяться. Я смотрю, как он приносит в гостиную собранный рюкзак и свой пистолет. Открыв банку с джемом, он залезает в нее пальцами. После, блаженно выдохнув, он заворачивает крышку и прячет емкость в свой рюкзак. Использовав старый ремень, он безопасно закрепляет у себя на поясе меч и нож. Уже пора? Как же быстро. Он не может уйти сейчас. Почему он так на меня смотрит? Глазеть неприлично... я из-за этого чувствую себя виноватым.

Он спрашивает, есть ли в доме какая-нибудь сумка, куда бы можно было сложить часть вещей, из тех, что я отдал ему. Есть одна в моей комнате. Я приношу ее и наблюдаю, как он набивает ее вещами, разложенными по всей квартире, включая книгу, что он читал. Спрашивает, не хочу ли я тоже взять что-то с собой. Так что я тоже добавляю пару предметов. Закинув рюкзак себе за спину, он берет сумку и вещает мне на плечо. Хм, это может помочь мне исправить осанку. Или же сделать ее только кривее.

- Готов?

Он протягивает мне гарпун, сам же берет в руки пистолет. Мне хочется потрясти головой. Нет, я не готов. Это очень плохо. Может, ты останешься еще ненадолго? Но моя голова-предательница все равно кивает. Он говорит "хорошо" и улыбается.

- Пошли.

Что мы и делаем.

* * *

**Лестрейд**

Чертов Майкрофт Холмс. Он что, думал, когда спрашивал мое мнение, что я позволю ему отправиться на поиски его мертвого брата в одиночку? А сам останусь дома, в лагере, и буду ждать? Конечно же, не думал. Он знал, что я буду настаивать на вылазке вместе с ним. И, конечно же, я посоветовал ему в группу нескольких хороших людей. Я крупно ошибся, рассказав всем, куда собираюсь. Потому что кто, как вы думаете, ожидал нас около ворот? Молли, Салли и Андерсон.

- Нет, вы трое остаетесь в лагере!

Молли ехидно улыбнулась.

- Слушай, Грег, не знаю, как насчет этих двоих, но я - с вами. Нравится тебе это или нет. Шерлок, может, и умер, но если есть хоть один шанс найти лекарство, поймав его, я иду с тобой.

- А мы идем потому, что не хотим, чтобы тебя из-за этого слопал какой-нибудь ходячий мертвец. Плюс, он, может, и зомби, но он "наш" зомби. И, как сказала Молли, если его поимка поможет найти лекарство, то мы все с тобой, - Андерсон закатил глаза, но кивнул, соглашаясь с Салли.

Они не хотят, чтобы из-за Шерлока пострадал кто-то еще. Но это означает, что миссис Хадсон останется в лагере совершенно одна. Черт, я не могу потерять и их тоже. Но стоит лишь взглянуть им в лица, чтобы понять, что они ни за что не отстанут и не уйдут. Я пожимаю плечами и оборачиваюсь к Майкрофту, который одет все в тот же идиотский костюм-тройку, хотя мы сейчас и находимся на военном положении. Он кивает в знак согласия. Они могут пойти, но никто из нас не рад этому.

- Хорошо, но не говорите потом, что вас не предупреждали. Там, куда мы идем, крайне небезопасно. Мы даже не уверены, что сможем его найти. Всем нам придется идти по следам, оставленным несколько дней назад. Так что все это может оказаться бессмысленным. И мы не только его ищем, но еще и доктора Джона Ватсона. Он был солдатом, так что, вполне вероятно, он еще жив. Все ясно? - все согласно кивают. Майкрофт, вам лучше тоже кивнуть. И лучше не ухмыляться так самодовольно.

- Что ж, выступаем.

* * *

**Джон**

Едва мы вышли из дома, как Шерлок хватает меня за руку и втаскивает обратно. Обнюхивая меня, он все время что-то бормочет себе под нос. Что не так с моим запахом, парень? Продолжая принюхиваться, он заходит на кухню и достает что-то из нескольких шкафчиков. Это жуткого вида банки с чем-то давным давно испортившимся. Лок смешивает содержимое нескольких из них в одной банке побольше и вновь принюхивается. Я чувствую этот запах аж из комнаты, и он просто отвратителен. Он приносит это нечто ко мне, и я едва сдерживаю рвотные позывы.

- Лок, это просто кошмар!

Пожав губы, он погружает в это месиво палец, после чего проводит им по моему лицу. Боже, ну и вонь! Я же только что помылся, Лок! Думаю, меня все же сейчас вырвет. Он еще раз меня обнюхивает и кивает, после чего, завернув крышку, убирает банку к себе в сумку. Какого хрена?!

- З-за-пах. - Ты чертовски прав.

- Да неужели!

- Нет. Нет. З-за-пах... жизни. - До этого я пах живым человеком?

- Это что, что-то вроде репеллента против зомби? - Пожимание плечами - не ответ, Лок.

- З-за-пах... смер-ти. - Что ж, в это я уж точно верю.

- Ладно, как бы то ни было, нам пора.

Как хорошо оказаться на улице после целых трех дней пребывания в квартире. Улицы, по большей части, пустынны. Что, конечно же, для меня очень хорошо. Теперь в какую нам сторону? Лок неторопливо двинулся вдоль дороги, так что я решаю последовать за ним. Хотя он мог просто растеряться и начать бесцельно бродить, как обычно делают другие зомби. Кстати, интересно, где он брал еду? Может, там еще есть? И не только еда? Нужно спросить.

- Лок? Откуда ты принес еду? - Он указывает в противоположном направлении.

- Там есть еще?

- Д-да. - Чудесно.

- А еще что-нибудь, кроме еды?

Кивок. Здорово. Сначала посмотрим, найду ли я там что-нибудь полезное, а потом уже двинемся к лагерю.

* * *

Путь до Теско не занимает много времени. Я слежу за проходящими мимо зомби - мой пистолет наготове. Но репеллент, похоже, справляется со своей функцией потому, что они полностью меня игнорируют. Ну хорошо, что я могу найти здесь полезного для себя и других людей? Возможно, одежду, одеяла. Обязательно надо проверить медицинский отдел. Наверно, стоит взять всего понемногу, но не слишком увлекаться - нам нельзя быть слишком тяжелыми. С другой стороны, кто знает, сможем ли мы еще раз сюда зайти. Тут могут найтись действительно полезные вещи. Мы выборочно пройдемся по отделам, собирая с полок разные предметы. Отведя Лока в сторону, я объясняю ему какие секции ему нужно проверить.

Обход магазина занимает примерно час. За это время Лок умудряется раза три заблудиться. Три! А это ведь не особо большой магазин. Мы находим большие пакеты и складываем в них как отдельные вещи, так и пакеты поменьше. Мой оказывается слишком тяжелым, так что Лок перекладывает кое-что к себе. Я против потому, что боюсь, что это еще больше его замедлит, но зомби ведь довольно сильные - раз они не чувствуют боли, это их не беспокоит.

- Ну хорошо, нам лучше идти. Я хочу добраться до лагеря до заката.

- Да.

- Ты так всегда отвечаешь, когда не знаешь, что сказать? Это или пожимание плечами?

- ...да?

- Это просто смешно.

- ...нет.

Последнее слово он произносит шепотом. Я не могу сдержаться и хихикаю. Определенно, это будет интересное путешествие.

* * *

**Шерлок**

Это будет самое худшее из моих путешествий.

Хотя у меня еще не было путешествий, может, все еще изменится. Правда, прямо сейчас оно ужасно скучное. Джон говорит не со мной, а с самим собой. Бормочет что-то непонятное себе под нос. А что мне предполагается делать? Если я киваю, он продолжает говорить, если не киваю, все равно продолжает говорить. И так без конца! Либо разговаривай СО мной, либо вообще молчи. Лучше молчи, иначе ты привлекаешь лишнее внимание.

Видишь? Что я говорил?

- Дерьмо, - Джон поднимает пистолет, но я быстро опускаю его руку.

- При-итво-рись.

Я изображаю типичную походку зомби, хотя, кстати сказать, мы так не ходим. Как это по-"зомбаковски" предположить такое. Я почти уверен, что такого слова не существует. Но, считайте, я изобрел его. Он схватывает на лету, но из него получается кошмарный зомби. Просто стыдно смотреть.

- Сли-ишком.

О, замечательно, я его смущаю. Вот, так-то лучше. Видишь, они иду мимо нас. Надеюсь, что наше путешествие не будет легким. Не хочу, чтобы оно закончилось слишком быстро. Наоборот, хочу чтобы оно было очень долгим. Но не настолько, чтобы стать скучным. Я хочу выжать максимум из нашего путешествия.

- Ты в порядке, приятель? - Нет, не смотри на меня. Он как будто видит меня насквозь и все знает.

- Да... да.

- Ты сказал "да" дважды. Что случилось? Правда, парень, скажи мне. Они уже ушли. Поговори со мной. Пожалуйста. - Ну почему он такой хороший? Откуда он узнал, что что-то не так? Теперь я просто не могу смолчать. Замечательно.

- Не... ух-ходи... ос-стань-ся.

- Ох, Лок. Мы же говорили об этом. Это небезопасно, и я им нужен.

- ...Мне нуж-ен. - Думаю, я заставил-таки его замолчать. Напугал и смутил. Мы идем молча, пока Джон решает, что же ему ответить на это.

- Я вернусь, Лок. Обещаю. Посмотри на меня. Я обещаю, что вернусь. Договорились?

- Луч-ше. - Хорошо, ловлю тебя на слове, Джон.

- Обещаю. А теперь надо продолжать двигаться. Сумка не слишком тяжелая?

- Силь-ный. - Он вновь смеется. Мне нравится этот звук. Мертвые не смеются. Хотел бы я, чтобы умели, но, боюсь, это выглядело бы слишком жутко.

- Уверен, что так и есть. Настоящий супермен.

Кто?


	18. Chapter 18

**Джон**

- Лок, мне нужно немного передохнуть, - задыхаясь, произношу я и, наклонившись вперед, упираюсь ладонями в колени. Мы идем без остановок уже несколько часов.

Скинув рюкзак на землю, сажусь на старую, кое-где подгнившую парковую скамейку. О, как же хорошо... Выгибаюсь назад до хруста в спине, становится немного лучше. Извини спина, тебе пришлось спать в неудобных кресле и кровати, а теперь еще и это. Поднимаю взгляд на Лока... который продолжает идти. Он что, меня не слышал?

- Лок! - он поворачивается и недоуменно смотрит на меня.

- Ч-что?

- Я устал, Лок. Мне нужно отдохнуть. Хотя бы десять минут, хорошо?

- З-за-чем?

- Живым людям время от времени требуется отдых. Они не могут все время идти, как все зомби, - вроде он принимает это в качестве объяснения.

- А, - на лице Лока вновь появляется "думающее выражение", и через несколько минут он подходит и садится рядом со мной. Идиот, он не снял сумку.

О'кей. Что теперь? Трудновато затевать легкие беседы с зомби. Может, просто просидеть тут все десять минут в полной тишине? Или все же стоит завести разговор с существом, для которого его поддерживать целое испытание? Все же, думаю, просто слушать ритм своего сердца - скучно.

- Лок?

- Да?

- Ты помнишь... что-нибудь из того, что с тобой было, когда ты был еще жив? - он трясет головой, кудряшки мягко летят из стороны в сторону. Это странно, обычно волосы зомби выглядят так же мертво, как и их хозяин. Апокалипсис - вообще странная штука. Хватит отвлекаться, Джон.

- Совсем ничего?

- Нет... уш-шло, - он показывает, будто берет что-то из своей головы, и оно исчезает.

- Какое твое первое воспоминание, когда ты стал... таким? Можешь, конечно, не отвечать, если не хочешь.

* * *

**Шерлок**

Я не знаю, как ответить на это потому, что боюсь, что объяснение потребует много слов, а я все еще не могу выговаривать за раз больше одного-двух. Придется сильно упрощать.

- Ванна, - я очнулся около ванны. Когда я пытаюсь вспомнить что-то, произошедшее ранее, то вижу лишь туман. Думаю, я упал и ударился головой. Помню, что мне было трудно подняться, как будто я был новорожденным животным, которое только учится стоять и ходить. Я был слаб, словно котенок. Помню полное непонимание происходящего. Я стоял и тупо смотрел в зеркало на кровь на моем лице. Это было впервые, когда я увидел свое лицо. Я знаю, что вернувшиеся тогда ко мне мыслительные процессы были намного примитивнее. Только полное непонимание, сильный голод и пустота. Я был чистым листом. Я ничего не знал и почти ничего не чувствовал.

- Ванна? Твоя ванна? Это то, что ты помнишь?

- Да. - Пожалуйста, продолжай, Джон.

- И что потом?

- Я... э... наруж-жу, - я показываю двумя пальцами, как будто иду. Я вышел на улицу, все еще учась передвигать своими ногами. Помню крики и лица Костей, тут же появившихся передо мной. Правда, я не помню, кто кричал. Я или они. Помню, как ходил по улицам в течение многих дней. Возможно, прошло несколько недель, прежде чем другой зомби подошел ко мне. Это был А. Теперь я знаю, что это его имя, но вспомнил я его лишь несколько месяцев спустя после моего пробуждения.

- Ты вышел наружу и... что?

- Ходил... - Хорошо, уже лучше, Джон.

- Когда ты дал себе имя?

- Т-трии... года... - три года назад я начал делать попытки вспомнить, кто я такой. Старался вспомнить что-нибудь из того, как стал зомби. Все, что пришло ко мне, так это обрывок чьего-то крика: "...лок!". Это все. Я знаю, что этот голос был обеспокоенным и мужским.

- Да? - Джон, хватит меня подталкивать. Это не простой для меня разговор.

- Я п-пытаюс-сь... - указываю на свою голову. Вспомнить - слишком сложное слово. - Дум-мал... кто... эм... - указываю на себя. Это очень утомляет.

- Ты сможешь, Лок, - Джон улыбается. Может, когда-нибудь.

- Муж-чина... кр-ричал... ...Лок! - Смотри-ка, целых три слова! Класс! Потрясающий день.

- Ты помнишь, как какой-то мужчина кричал слово, и часть этого слова, которую ты запомнил, - "Лок"? Так? - Да, Джон, правильно. Я киваю, чувствуя себя вымотанным таким долгим разговором.

- А до этого ты не пытался что-нибудь вспомнить? - Мне обязательно продолжать говорить?

- Ум... рас-стет, - я изобразил рост. Ну или попытался. Как вообще можно изобразить рост? Но Джон, похоже, понял.

- Ты развивался, как любое живое существо? И началось это три года назад, когда ты понемногу пытался... вспоминать что-то из прошлой жизни? - Да, так! Теперь мы можем закончить? Я бы хотел сейчас вновь улыбнуться, если это заставит тебя замолчать. Пожалуйста, Джон, мне нравится с тобой разговаривать. Но не сейчас! Теперь уже я чувствую себя уставшим, хотя это и невозможно.

* * *

**Джон**

Наверно, мне стоит закончить на сегодня мучить его вопросами. Лок опустил голову, и, если бы он был живым, думаю, он бы сейчас чувствовал себя уставшим. Я порасспрашиваю его еще, но потом, когда его речевые возможности немного улучшатся. Похоже, ему уже лучше. Но, думаю, с него хватит вопросов. Даже если бы я хотел задать еще десяток-другой, вряд ли он готов на них ответить. Лучше нам продолжить идти. Давай, Джон, подъем.

Лок встает следом, и мы оба идем по пустым улицам города. Нос Лока заранее предупреждает нас о том, что ждет нас впереди. И каждый раз, как он начинает думать, что запах падали от меня немного выветривается, он вновь измазывает мое лицо приготовленной им гадостью. Я рад, что у него нет проблем с нюхом, потому что я уже точно ничего не чувствую. По крайней мере, эта штука работает, на это я не могу пожаловаться.

Внезапно Лок останавливается посреди дороги, приподняв нос, словно принюхивающаяся собака. Он толкает меня себе за спину, и тут я понимаю, что дела плохи.

- Лок?

- Шшш! - Я заглядываю ему за плечо и вижу нескольких зомби, шатающейся походкой идущих к нам.

Может, нужно обновить слой репеллента? Не могу поверить, что я сам это предложил. Один из них подходит к Локу и рычит на него. Он обнюхивает меня, а потом - Лока. Похоже, для Лока это в новинку. Зомби же не дерутся друг с другом. А этот зомби указывает на меня пальцем и кричит что-то нечленораздельное. Лок трясет в ответ головой. Похоже, он тоже не понял.

- Ннн... Е-ЕДА! ЕДА! - Этот зомби продолжает тыкать в меня пальцем. Как будто он не может поверить, что Лок еще не съел меня. Почему его это так волнует?

- Нет... А. - А?.. Это что, его имя? Такое же, как у Лока, что ли? Боже, что происходит с этими существами?

- ЕДА! ЕДА! ЕДА! - Думаю, "А" не одобряет нежелания "Лока" есть "Джона". Жаль, лично я так обеими руками "за".

А непонимающе и даже обеспокоенно смотрит на Лока. Он вновь шепчет "еда", как будто хочет сказать "что с тобой, друг? Ты должен был съесть этого парня." Лок все также изображает собой щит. Он держит перед собой гарпун, не давая А обнюхивать себя. Вообще-то, Лок, я и сам могу о себе позаботиться. И тут я слышу крик. Кости. Этот крик, в отличие от человеческого, более гортанный, более животный. Услышав раз, вы никогда его не забудете. Этот звук наводит страх даже на зомби, которые тут же начинают расползаться во все стороны. А смотрит на нас еще секунду и тоже стремительно уходит. Лок поворачивается ко мне и шепчет одно лишь слово:

- Беги.


End file.
